


Revenge

by StillDreaming85



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drama, F/M, Mobward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 25,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillDreaming85/pseuds/StillDreaming85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What comes after Betrayal? Revenge. Bella's world has been thrown upside down. Her family has betrayed her, and her brother is missing. Her new husband wants her to move on and forget the past, but some things are harder to forget than others. Revenge - Betrayal Part 2 A Mobward Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is **part two** for my story **Betrayal**. It is a drabble as well. So chapters will be 100 – 500 words.

Thanks to Sherry for being awesome.

Three months have passed since the end of Betrayal.

Regular updates will pick right up once the complete button has been hit on Eclipse. (Which will be soon.)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Mrs. Castucci?" I turned around to see a plump, middle-aged man hurrying in my direction. It was the man I had been waiting for, a P.I. by the name of Dick Bentley. The fact that he had called me by my married name and not Mrs. Cullen only pleased me more as I had given him Edward's business name over the phone. It was obvious that he had done his homework, and that proved to me that he was the right man for the job.

"Dick," I greeted him. "You're late."

He looked flustered. "I'm sorry Mrs. Castucci, I got held up in traffic."

I shook my head. "Dick, if you are going to be working for me, you will never keep me waiting, is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," he replied.

I smiled, his answer pleased me.

"You said I could be of service? How can I help?"

I started walking along the path, not waiting for him to follow me. I heard him gasping for breath as he hurried to catch up with me. I only started speaking once he reached my side. "I want you to find someone for me."

He nodded. "No problem."

"And I don't want you to draw attention to the fact that you're searching for him."

"Of course."

"My husband will not find out about this," I ordered.

Dick nodded again.

I stopped and turned to him. "You've done your research. I presume you know who my husband is?"

"Yes," Dick replied, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"He's a powerful man Dick. He comes from an influential family, as do I. You would do well to remember that."

"Who do you want me to find?"

"My brother, Emmett. Emmett Galizia."

"I thought he was dead."

I shook my head. "The TV news reports were false. His body was never found. Someone is covering their trail because they don't want him to be found."

"Why isn't your husband looking for him?"

"Because he believes the same as everyone else."

"And you don't?"

I went into my handbag and pulled out a thick envelope of cash. "I wouldn't be paying you this kind of money if I did." I handed him the envelope and turned to leave. "Call me when you find something."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** WOW! The response for the first chapter was amazing, thank you!

Thx Sherry Babe xx

**Chapter 2**

"You're late," Edward stated as soon as I walked into the Roosevelt.

"Am I?" I asked, pretending I hadn't noticed. I walked over to my father-in-law and placed a kiss on his cheek. He patted my hand and smiled at me before I moved around the table on to kiss Esme, and then my husband.

"Where were you?" Edward asked, as I sat down.

I shrugged. "I was getting ready." I knew it would take all my acting skills, not to give anything away. Edward was a very intelligent and suspicious man, and if he got one hint of what I was doing then he would put a stop to it straightaway. Then, he would kill Dick. Edward had made it very clear to me that he believed Emmett to be dead; and that by searching for him I was only continuing to torture myself and delay the inevitable. He swore to me that he wouldn't stand by and let me hurt myself. He told me it was about time I let myself grieve.

"I called your cell," Edward said, snapping me from my thoughts. His critical eyes were all over me, analyzing me. I tried to pretend it didn't bother me.

"I must not have heard it," I said as I grabbed the wine from the table and poured myself a drink. Anything to avoid looking at him.

"I also called the house."

I sighed. "Why? Was there something you needed?"

"I was worried about you." I turned to look at him then, his face was full of concern.

I rolled my eyes acting as if he was annoying me. I was desperate to steer the conversation in another direction, so I turned to his sister, hoping she would help me. "Alice, that's a beautiful necklace. Is it new?"

Alice beamed at me. "It was a gift from Riley," she replied, as she threads it through her fingers.

_Damn, wrong direction._

Edward let out a low growl. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that his sister had started dating one of his men. I had tried to convince him to stay out of it, but it was only a matter of time before he voiced his opinion to both of them.

I patted his leg, hoping he wouldn't choose to approach the subject now. He caught my hand and squeezed it hard, forcing me to look at him.

"Where were you?"

I sighed. He was like a dog with a bone.

"Carlisle, can you please tell your son to behave?" I whined. "He's making an issue out of nothing."

"Edward," Carlisle scowled. "Stop upsetting my daughter."

Edward glared at me and reluctantly let go of my hand. He hated that his father always chooses my side.

I smiled at him as I reached for my wine glass and took a drink. I had won the argument for now, but I knew Edward wasn't going to drop the subject any time soon.

Damn Dick for being late. I would have to be even more careful careful in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sherry rocks.

**Chapter 3**

"Having fun?" Edward asked.

He caught my arm when I was coming out the restroom. He had been hanging over me, following me around all night. He was driving me batshit crazy, but I knew that was his plan though. He thought if he got under my skin, then I would slip up and confess everything. That was not going to happen, not this time. Emmett was too important to me, and Edward had left me with no choice, other than to hide it from him. In his words, I needed to 'stop obsessing over the dead and focus on the living'.

The trouble was there was no body, so how could someone be presumed dead without evidence? I wouldn't stop until I found evidence.

And it wasn't like I didn't love Edward and appreciate everything I had. I had never been happier since he had come into my life. He genuinely cared for me, and I didn't want to hurt him, but I wouldn't turn my back on the one person who had been there for me, my whole life.

Edward shoved me against the wall, pinning me in place with his arms, making me realize I was yet to reply to him. His lips ghosted down the side of my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"I am," I croaked.

"You are what?"

"Having fun."

He took my earlobe into his mouth and started nibbling. I closed my eyes, relishing his touch, but just as I was getting into it, he pulled away. "I want to know where you were earlier," he said, staring straight into my eyes.

"God, Edward," I growled, shoving him away. "Drop it already. You just ruined a perfectly good moment."

He didn't seem concerned with my aggression. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him again. "If I find out you were at the warehouse again or doing anything remotely Emmett related-"

"-I wasn't," I snarled, pushing him away from me, yet again. I started marching down the hall. He was such an ass.

"You're a shit liar Bella," Edward called after me.

The next morning when I woke up Barbie was waiting for me in the living room. Edward's message was loud and clear, until he found out what I was doing I was going to have a babysitter.

I knew then that I would need to have zero contact with Dick over the next few weeks and hopefully when Barbie reported back that I was doing nothing exciting then Edward would leave me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

**Chapter Four**

Edward sent me flowers that morning, with a note declaring his love, but he wasn’t going to win me over that easily. I cut the heads off the flowers and sent him a snapchat picture of them with the words ‘fuck your flowers’ scribbled across the screen.

He never responded. He did, however, send another bunch, this time along with my favorite chocolates, Russell Stover's. I ate the chocolates and put the flowers in the bin, leaving them half hanging out the bin so that he would see them when he came home.

Now that the endorphins kicked in, my mood was somewhat placated.

Barbie must have given him the safe signal because he arrived home shortly after I had consumed the box, and while I was in the middle of preparing lunch. He didn’t even mention the disfigured flowers or the bouquet in the bin when he walked into the kitchen. He merely walked over to me and smiled.

“If I get fat, it’s your fault,” I hissed as I turned towards him, pointing with the knife in my hand. I think I may have been PMSing because I swear I could kill him for another box of chocolates.

Edward removed the knife from my hand and set it down on the counter. “I would prefer it if you didn’t hold sharp objects when you’re pissed off at me. I never know if you’ll try and use them on me.”

I rolled my eyes. “Please, if I had wanted to stab you I would have done it by now.”

Edward grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. “And I’d love you, no matter whether you’re fat or skinny.”

“Right, so I can be fat or skinny, but I just can’t look for my brother or you’ll stop loving me then?”

Edward sighed. “Bella, how many times do we need to have the same conversation? We’ve looked. You’ve looked, I looked, and my men have looked. Emmett is gone, and no amount of searching is going to bring him back. You are only hurting yourself, and if you continue to keep digging then you are only going to end up pissing someone off and I would be quite happy if you didn’t piss Aro off. I’d rather avoid a war unless we have no other option.”

I turned away from Edward and picked the knife back up, starting to slice the veggies again. “Aro shouldn’t even be the head of my family,” I muttered. “That in itself tells me that there is something dodgy going on,” I hissed as I turned towards Edward, pointing my knife again.

Edward sighed. He removed the knife from my hand and took my face in his hands. “I’m your family, Bella. We’re your family now, and I will always love you no matter how much you piss me off or disobey me.”

That was good to know. I might need to remind him of that at a later date.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

**Chapter 5**

Alice called the next day to arrange a spa weekend with her and her mother, but I had to decline. I explained to her that I was PMSing, so that meant the bitch Aunt Flo was due to show up, and I wasn't much fun to be around when she was in town. She said that they would miss me, and she understood.

I appreciated that both Alice and Esme went out of their way to include me in their mother and daughter bonding trips. They had welcomed me into their family with open arms. I had never felt so loved and cherished in all my life. I thoroughly enjoyed being a member of Edward's family, but my heart still ached for the one who was missing. No one would ever be able to replace Emmett.

"Dammit!" I screamed as I shut the kitchen cupboard.

"What's wrong?" Barbie asked, as he came rushing into the kitchen.

"We're out of chocolate."

"You just ate a bar."

I glared at him. If looks could kill I was sure that he would have exploded on the spot. "Mind, your own goddamn fucking business," I snarled. Fucker shouldn't be paying attention to what I'm eating.

I shot him another look as I grabbed my handbag and car keys. I had to go and buy some. Barbie followed me outside without another word. I think he sensed that he was on unstable ground.

I drove to Let Them Eat Chocolate. I was in the mood for some of their peanut butter truffles.

As I walked out the shop with the box open, stuffing the chocolates into my mouth like a fat kid who couldn't get enough, I bumped into someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Alec," I said, surprised, the chocolates slipping from my hands. I watched in horror as they splattered all over the ground. I don't if it was the fact that I had just lost my chocolates or the fact that Alec was standing in front of me, but I burst out crying.

Alec looked shocked by my reaction. He reached out to comfort me as Barbie came rushing out of the shop. He grabbed my arm, yanking me away from Alec, and then pushed me behind his back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here Rao?" Barbie hissed at him.

Alec shrugged. "I was just walking by."

"Yeah, well keep on walking," Barbie said, motioning for him to move with his head.

"No!" I shouted, pushing past Barbie. I couldn't let Alec leave. I needed to talk to him. I needed to know if he knew anything about Emmett. "I need to speak to him," I pleaded with Barbie to understand.

He looked at me as if I was mad. "Are you kidding me? Edward will go nuts, get in the car," he ordered.

"You don't get to order me around!" I shouted.

Barbie grabbed my arm, then Alec and shoved him off me.

Things were about to get nasty.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry.

For those of you wondering who Alec is. He worked for her Roy/Em. He opened the gate for Bella, in Betrayal, chapter 2.

**Chapter 6**

Barbie staggered back a few steps, but quickly recovered. He pounced on Alec, repeatedly punching him in the face before tossing him to the ground. He then turned to me and grabbed me, by the waist, hoisting me over his shoulder and hurrying towards the car.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I screamed, whacking him with my handbag, but the dick never answered me.

He took the bag from me and pulled out my car keys. He then opened the back door and tossed me inside. "Put your seatbelt on," he ordered.

I was like a raging bull by the time he got in the driver's seat, hurling all sorts of abuse at him. I was that mad, I never even turned to see if Alec was okay. At this point, I didn't even care if he was or not.

I cursed Barbie the entire ride home, and when we reached the house and I saw Edward's car was there, I knew he was about to get an earful as well.

"That fucking dog of yours is lucky I didn't have my gun!" I roared at Edward as I stormed into the living room, with Barbie right behind me. I was so fuming I didn't even care that my father-in-law was there. "He is a dead man walking."

"Whoa," Edward said, glancing between the two of us. "Backup. What's going on?"

"He put his fucking hands on me!" I screamed, pointing at Barbie. "And he thinks he can tell me what to fucking do. Did you tell him he could order me around?" I asked, turning my anger towards Edward.

"You put your hands on her?" Edward growled.

"Whoa," Barbie said, putting his hands up. "It's not like that. I had to stop her and physically put her in the car."

"Why, what happened?" Edward asked, turning to look at me.

"He wouldn't even let me go back into the shop for chocolates," I whimpered, sitting down on one of the sofas. I started crying. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I had no idea why I was crying, but the more I tried to stop, the harder I cried.

"Would someone kindly tell me what the fuck is going on!?" Edward roared.

"We went to Let Them Eat Chocolate, on the way out Bella bumped into Alex Rao. Bella wanted to talk to him, I wouldn't let her. I grabbed her arm to take her to the car, Alec shoved me, and then I hit him. Then, I picked her up and carried her to the car and brought her here. I would have called you from the car, but I doubt you would have heard a word I said. This is the first time she's shut up in half an hour."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Edward asked, looking at me confused.

"I don't know," I cried. "I was really enjoying those chocolates and that prick wouldn't stop to get anymore."

Edward looked at me as if I was crazy. I couldn't blame him. I did sound crazy.

"I know what's wrong with her," Carlisle said, with an amused expression on his face. "She's pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thx Sherry x

**Chapter 7**

"Pregnant!?" I screamed, before crying even harder. "If I'm pregnant then it's your fault."

"It bloody better be," Edward scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know, exactly what I mean. You put that thing in me!" I roared, pointing to his dick.

"Thing?" Edward said, looking down. "I don't exactly remember you complaining at the time."

I stood up and started pacing. "You knew I didn't want kids. You did this to trick me."

"Trick you?" Edward mocked. "You were the one on the birth control sweetheart, not me. Did you miss your shot?"

"Shot," I whimpered, my knees buckling. Edward caught me and sat me back down on the couch.

I slapped him. "See! This is what happens when you kidnap people. Their doctors don't know how to contact them," I sobbed. "I can't believe you got me pregnant."

"Shhh," Edward said, pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder, clutching his shirt in my hands as I cried.

"Barbie go and buy some tests," Edward ordered, once I had settled down. "Let's not jump to conclusions until we do a test, okay?" He said, as he pulled back to look at me.

I nodded.

We did fifteen tests. Every single one of them was positive. I couldn't stop crying. I had no idea how I felt about the whole thing. I think I was just in complete shock. Numb. Edward looked happy about the news. Though right now, I think he was more concerned about me and the fact that I appeared to have gone off the deep end.

I couldn't blame him. I did feel crazy and out of control.

He ordered me to go to bed and I didn't even bother arguing with him. I hoped some sleep would help me make me feel better and come to terms that I was going to be a mother.


	8. Chapter 8

owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x x

**Chapter 8**

When I woke up, it was dark and Edward wasn't in bed. So, I got up and went in search of him. I needed to apologize for losing my mind earlier. I couldn't believe that I had gone on like that. I felt embarrassed and ashamed.

I found him in his office, lying back in his chair with his eyes closed. When he heard the door open, he opened his eyes and looked at me. He didn't look pissed, which was a good sign. When he opened his arms to me, I felt relieved. I hurried over to him and sat down on his lap. He pulled me tight against his chest and buried my head in his neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I have no idea what came over me."

Edward leaned away to look at me. "It's okay. You've been going through a lot lately. You were just a little overwhelmed."

I nodded, thankful that he saw it that way.

"I should apologize to Barbie too, I attacked him and practically called him every name under the sun … Oh my God, and your father … your father saw me acting crazy."

"Hey," Edward said, grabbing my chin and making me look at him. "It's okay."

I nodded.

"It's already forgotten about."

I sighed, leaning against him again. "It was just such a shock, and I felt so emotional. I had never planned on having kids, but I guess that was before I was with you. The thought of bringing a child into this world with Jacob horrified me, but you," I said turning to face him. "You're a good man, Edward. I know you'll look after us both."

Edward didn't say anything. He merely leaned down and kissed my forehead and began to soothingly rub my back.

"I'll make an appointment with my doctor in the morning."

"I would prefer if you use our doctors."

I nodded. "Okay." I could do that.

"I'll call first thing."

"Will you come with me, Edward?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Of course."

"Thank you," I whispered, and leaned against his chest, closing my eyes and enjoying his touch.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry

Sorry there weren’t any updates yesterday. Feeling under the weather.

**Chapter 9**

Pregnant, I had said the word over and over in my head like a thousand times, but the fact that I was going to be a mother still hadn’t sunk in. Though, things were starting to feel somewhat more real now that I sat in the OB office, holding Edwards's hand.

He looked relaxed as hell as he sat there, smiling, swinging his legs on the bed beside me, while I was the complete opposite. I knew that they were going to poke and prod around me and I really wasn’t looking forward to it. I was a private person. I didn’t like random people looking at my bits.

“Mr. & Mrs. Castucci?” A tall, partially bald guy asked as he walked into the office.

I gripped Edward’s hand tighter, if it weren't for the white coat I would not have recognized he was a doctor. He looked more like a butcher, with his weathered skin and gruff. Edward shrugged free of my grasp and went over to greet the doctor.

“Derek, it’s good to see you.”

Derek smiled. “I saw the name and wondered if it was you, but I didn’t know that you were married.”

Edward smiled at me. “Yeah, I’ve had the old ball and chain for four months now.”

His words were meant to be a joke, but I took offense to them. “If anyone is balled and chained it’s me,” I muttered.

Derek laughed, but I could tell it was forced. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

He ran through my urine results and then family histories before he started the exam. He measured my stomach, and then did a breast exam, finishing up by doing a pelvic exam. The only joy I got out of it was watching the torment on Edward’s face as another man touched me. I could tell he really wanted to hurt Derek and was struggling to hold himself back. I was glad of the distraction.

I think we were both equally relieved when it was all over.

Derek informed us that I was about seven weeks along and set up an ultrasound in a month’s time. He gave us a ‘What to expect while expecting package’ and sent us on our way.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” Edward chirped on the way to the car.

“For you … maybe,” I hissed.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. “We’re going to have a baby.” His face was full of excitement, I couldn’t help, but smile in response. “I know you’re scared, but everything will be okay, I promise.”

I nodded, though I felt torn. My brother was still missing, and I wanted to find him more than anything, but I was pregnant now … I shouldn’t be putting either of us at risk.

I had no idea what I should do.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sherry rocks!**

**Chapter 10.**

I had tried to lay low.

I had tried to keep myself out of trouble, and my mind free from all thoughts of Emmett, for the baby's sake, and I was doing well. I was doing so fucking well until Dick called me.

I was out on a shopping spree with Alice and Esme at some designer boutique when I got the call. I excused myself when I saw his name flash on the screen and walked out of earshot.

"Dick?" I asked, my voice trembling in anticipation of what he might say.

"I've found something."

"What did you find?" I whimpered, a thousand scenarios running through my head.

Was he alive or was he dead?

"I can't talk over the phone." I nodded. Of course, he couldn't. It wasn't safe. I should know that. "I want to meet."

"Where?"

"Same place as last time."

"When?"

"In half an hour."

I sighed. I would be pushed to make it to the park within half an hour, but I was terrified that if I told him I couldn't make it then he wouldn't wait. "Okay, half an hour is fine."

I hung up the phone and walked over to Alice and Esme, both of them were watching me intently.

"Everything okay dear?" Esme asked, concerned. "You look a little peaked," she said, as she ran her hand down my cheek.

I nodded. "I'm okay. Something has come up … I have to go."

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked, repeating her mother's question. I knew then I wasn't going to get away with such a dismissive answer.

I forced the biggest smile I could muster and looked them both in the eye. "Everything is fine … There's a meeting I forgot about. They are demanding that I come now or we lose the contract."

Edward had been trying to get me involved in managing his restaurant group since our lives had settled down. He thought it would help occupy my time, and probably stop my searching for Emmett as well. I had meant to look into the restaurants and see what I could do with them, but I hadn't as of yet. I just hoped his family didn't know that.

Alice and Esme, both kissed me and wished me well, telling me that they would see me at the family dinner on Sunday. Esme was going to get the cooks make something extra special to celebrate our good news. Edward's whole family were ecstatic about the baby.

If they were aware of my lack of activity in Edward's business, they never said anything. To which I was relieved. I hurried out to my car and tossed everything inside, flooring it all to the way to the park.

I arrived five minutes late, but thankfully Dick's car was still there. I parked mine behind his and went in search of him, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I was starting to get annoyed, agitated. I needed to know what he had found.

I pulled my phone out my purse and called him. A few seconds later I heard a phone ringing behind the bushes where I was standing.

I was overcome with a feeling of dread as I followed the noise.

That was where I found Dick or should I say Dick's dead body. He had a knife stuck in his chest, with a note attached that read 'Stop looking'.

Someone had killed him.

Someone had silenced him, but for what?

What had he found?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x x

**Chapter 11**

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I paced back and forth beside the body, pulling at my hair. I had no idea how I was going to get rid of the body or get rid of the trail that led to me. As much as I hated to admit it, I was out of my depth and needed help.

Edward was going to kill me if he found out. I just hoped Barbie would help me and keep his mouth shut. I knew it was asking for a lot, but he was the only person I could turn to. Surely he could do me this one favor?

I pulled out my cell and hit his number. He answered after a few rings.

"I need your help."

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Barbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell him."

He never answered, and he never asked me where I was, which evidently meant Edward had me bugged. I wondered if it was in the car or in my phone. One thing was for sure. I was getting rid of the tracker, after this.

Barbie showed up twenty minutes later. I was so relieved to see him. That was until Edward stepped out the back of the car. Why the fuck had he told him? Could no one be trusted?

Edward looked pissed and I knew the dead body behind the bushes was only going to make him angrier. I turned and started hurrying away from the both of them. I didn't care where I was going. I just wasn't sticking around for this.

I didn't get far before Edward grabbed my arm. _Stupid fucking heels._

"Where are you running off to?"

"I … uh … I have an appointment."

"Yeah, so I heard."

I flinched. Esme and Alice must have spoken to him.

"Boss?" Barbie called out from behind the bushes.

_Shit._

Edward tightened his hold on my arm and practically dragged me over to Barbie. Steam came out his ears as he looked down at Dick. "Who's the stiff?" he asked. I could tell he was struggling not to lose his shit.

"An old high school friend," I shrugged.

Edward shook me and glared at me at the same time.

"My lover?"

By the look on his face, I guessed he wasn't going to accept that answer either.

I sighed. "Okay, he's a P.I."

Edward never said another word to me. "Get this taken care of," he hissed to Barbie, and then hauled my ass to the car. He placed me inside and put my seat belt on, in silence that was that eerie that I was terrified.

I sat there quiet, just waiting for him to explode.

He had every right to be angry. I had put his child at risk, but he had to admit, this had to mean that Emmett was alive and someone didn't want him found.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thx Sherry x

**Chapter 12**

Edward never said a word the whole car journey. I had never seen him so quiet. He would usually be shouting and screaming at me by now, maybe even manhandling me. God, I wished he would do those things now. This silence was freaking me out. I had no idea what he was going to do.

I was surprised when we pulled up outside the Roosevelt. I had been hoping he was taking me home. The fact that he had brought me here evidently meant that he was going to involve his father. I watched as he got out of the car, slamming the door and storming into the building.

I checked on the off chance that he had left the keys in the ignition. He hadn't. I had no choice, other than to follow him inside.

I just hoped Carlisle wasn't disappointed or angry with me.

I found Edward in the main hall, pacing back and forth. Luckily, he was alone. He looked like an explosive, ready to go off at any minute.

"Edward," I squeaked. He didn't stop to look at me. "Look, I know you're mad at me." He glared at me. "Okay, furious then, but I didn't do anything you wouldn't do. Are you telling me that if Alice was out there, that you would simply give up on her and stop looking?"

"That's different!" he snapped.

"No!" I shouted, "It's not any different."

"I told you to stop looking," he said, turning to glower at me.

"You did," I nodded. "But I don't take orders from you, Edward. I am your wife, not a piece of property, you don't get to tell me what to do."

"No!" Edward roared. "Don't turn this around on me. You are the one in the wrong here. You are the one that put our child in danger." He stormed over to me, grabbing me by the arms. "Do you realize that could have been you today? That could have been you with the knife in your chest. You don't think, Bella, you just jump in feet first, to hell with the consequences. Well, not anymore!" he shouted. "From now on you will have someone with you twenty-four seven whether you like it or not."

"No! I will not have one of your mutts following me around, Edward."

"I won't lose you Bella, you've given me no choice."

"Here's a choice for you," I growled. "Your dogs or a divorce."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Carlisle asked, walking in from behind the bar. "I can hear you shouting all the way down in the cellar."

"Your son is a complete asshole!" I roared, glaring at Edward.

"Yeah, and your daughter-in-law is a bitch."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Well, if I'm a bitch, it's only because-"

"Enough!" Carlisle roared. "The two of you, shut up and sit down, right now."

The two of us immediately complied. I sat across from Edward, glaring at him as Carlisle pulled a chair across to the table and sat down. "Now someone care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"She brought a PI into our lives," Edward screeched. Carlisle looked at me disapprovingly. I began to respond, I wanted to defend myself. It wasn't as if I had brought an investigator into our lives. He was looking for my brother. The way Edward said it made it sound like I was betraying the family, but as soon as I opened my mouth Carlisle held up his hand to silence me.

"But, not only that," Edward continued. "That said PI showed up dead half an hour ago, with a note stabbed into his chest that told her to 'Stop looking'."

"Well, Bella?" Carlisle said, turning to me. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did not bring a PI into our lives. He was looking for my brother, that is all, and clearly he found something because some killed him to keep him quiet."

"You should not have brought in outside help. We handle our own investigations," Carlisle said curtly.

"Edward refused to help me."

"No," Edward snapped. "I did help you and came up with nothing. I refused to let you keep on beating a dead horse."

"Dead horse? Really?" I snapped, annoyed at his choice of idiom.

"You should have come to me," Carlisle said, interrupting the both of us.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you sure there was nothing to be found?" Carlisle said turning to his son.

"Positive. We did a thorough search."

"Well, apparently you missed something. The investigator wasn't killed over nothing." I nodded in agreement. "Go to his house, office, whatever and see what you can dig up," Carlisle ordered Edward.

I stood up to go with him and Carlisle pointed for me to sit back down. "You, my dear, will stay here. I want you to stay out of trouble from now on and to stop putting my first grandchild at risk. If you have a problem and you cannot resolve it with your husband, then you will come and see me. No more taking matters into your own hands. Do I make myself clear?"

I glanced over at Edward, the fucker was smiling.

"Yes," I muttered to Carlisle, though it pained me to do so. I would stay out of trouble, for now, as long as Edward was actively looking for my brother.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I waited for Edward at the Roosevelt for hours, but when it started to get dark Carlisle insisted that I go home. He said that I needed to rest, and I didn't even bother arguing with him because I was exhausted. He ordered Riley to accompany me. I wasn't happy about that, especially when he told him not to leave my side until Edward came home. He was acting as if I was going to run out and do something stupid as soon as I left here. I didn't completely lack common sense. The dead body was a strong enough message for me. Did he honestly think I have no self-preservation?

I fell asleep on the couch, and woke up at some point during the night when I heard Edward coming in. He looked worn out. His eyes immediately searched the dark room, stopping when they landed on me.

"It looks like I owe you an apology," he said tossing a brown folder to me. "Riley hit the lights."

Riley did as he asked and then left the room, giving us some privacy.

I stared at Edward confused, still half asleep. He did look apologetic.

"I did miss something," he continued. "I guess I was too focused on finding Emmett that I never bothered to look for her. I thought she was dead."

"Dead?" I mumbled, struggling to follow his train of thought. "Rosalie?"

"Open it," Edward said motioning towards the folder.

My hands shakily went out to the folder, opening the flap and pulling out the pile of pictures. I stared in shock as I looked down at Rose. The one person who I truly believed was dead. She was standing in the middle of the street with her salon hair and pamper nails and of course designer gear. She looked like a million dollars. She looked nothing like the shy, reserved woman I had once knew, but there was no denying it, it was definitely her.

I checked the date stamp on the pictures. They were taken two days ago. "Are they real?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"I had my man authenticate them, they're real." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "When I arrived at Dick's office it had already been trashed, but I decided to give it a once over anyway. I found a flash drive hidden in a loose piece of wood in his desk. Whoever searched his office clearly wasn't professional or very good at their job."

"I don't understand," I muttered, staring at the pictures. "She's alive, but we buried her, and she's here, in Chicago. Does this mean Emmett is alive too?"

"You recognise the street?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yeah … I … its close my father's house."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x x

**Chapter 15**

I couldn't stop pacing. I was freaking out. Nothing made sense.

Rose couldn't be alive. We had buried her. I had seen her dead body with my own eyes. I had held her in my arms. I had fucking mourned her.

"You need to calm down, all this stress isn't good for the baby," Edward said, as he watched me with concerned eyes.

"I can't," I whimpered. "I … uh … what does any of this even mean? Does this mean that Em's alive or that she betrayed him? Who's helping her? She certainly doesn't look strapped for cash. Oh my God, I'll kill her Edward, I'll fucking kill her if-"

"Hey!" Edward said, jumping up and grabbing hold of me. "Whatever it is we'll get to the bottom of it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"If she's betrayed your brother, we will find out and if he's still alive we will find him. Okay?"

"Okay."

I sighed, letting him pull me against his body, absorbing his warmth and comfort. "I'm sorry that I missed this. I'm sorry that I stopped looking. I honestly believed there was no hope," Edward whispered into my hair.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "And I'm sorry for what I said earlier … I shouldn't have used the 'D' word. I was just so friggin frustrated. After I found out about the pregnancy, I honestly tried to avoid thinking of Emmett or looking for him, but I had already been in contact with Dick, and paid him. When he called to say he had found something, I didn't think. I was just so fucking anxious to know what he had found out that I didn't think about my safety or the baby … I miss my brother, Edward. I can't mourn or put him to rest until there is physical proof that he is dead. I … ah, just don't believe that he is. I have a feeling in my gut that he is out there. In need of our help, and I can't turn my back on him. He never turned his back on me."

Edward held me tighter, placing a kiss on my head. "It's okay. I understand. We'll find him. I promise. Just please come to me first, don't put yourself in any more danger. I can't bear the thought of losing you Bella."

"You won't."

He grabbed my chin and tilted my head to face him. I knew what he wanted me to give him my word.

"I promise."

"Thank you," he said, scooping me up, into his arms. "Now let's get you to bed. It's late."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sherry's magic dust makes me look good.

**Chapter 16**

Three days.

Three fucking days and we still weren't any further forward.

I was slowly going crazy. All I could see were images of Emmett's broken body, lying in a basement somewhere, dying, because we weren't there to help him.

Edward told me I was just being hormonal, but I could tell that he was worried too. We both knew that if Emmett was alive and well then, he would have found a way to contact me by now. He wouldn't have let me worry or mourn for him for months on end. Something just wasn't right. I could feel it in my gut. My stomach was twisted and I constantly felt nauseous, and I didn't care what anyone said. My feelings of unwellness had zero to do with the pregnancy.

"Are you still in here?" Edward asked, sticking his head in the door. I had taken over his office and pinned the pictures of Rosalie all over the walls, spending hours upon hours staring at them, hoping for some sort of clue.

"You should go upstairs and rest," he said, cupping my face, his thumbs gently rubbing below my eyes. "You look worn out."

I shook my head. "I can't sleep."

Edward didn't reply. He just sighed and pulled me against his chest.

"I don't understand why there hasn't been any more sightings of her. You did have your men stake out the correct street, right? The one where Dick took the pictures?"

"Yes. My men are on the right street," Edward sighed. "I have them keeping an eye on that street and your father's house, as well as the surrounding areas. No one has seen her. I am beginning to wonder if Dick fooled us."

I shook my head. "The pictures are new ones. I've never seen Rosalie dress like that, and even if Dick did fool us … He didn't stab himself. Someone else did that to send a message to us, and it sure as hell wasn't Rose, she doesn't have the strength to put a knife through someone's chest."

"Then we keep looking."

"I have a suggestion," I mumbled, biting my lip.

Edward pulled back and looked down at me, arching his eyebrow.

"You're not gonna like it, but I really think it's our best shot, and you should appreciate the fact that I brought this to you rather than sneak behind your back."

"What is it?" Edward asked, wearily.

"I want to talk to Alec."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thx Sherry x x

**Chapter 17**

"Nope. No way. Absolutely not," Edward said, grabbing his hair and walking away from me.

"Is that it? Are you just gonna shoot me down without even hearing my side?" I asked, trying my best to keep a lid on my emotions. I knew this 'talk' could easily spiral out of control and turn into one of our heated arguments, and I didn't want that. There would be no way I could win him over if that happened.

"You're pregnant, it's dangerous. I won't let you put either of you at risk."

I scoffed at him. "It's no more dangerous than going for a walk out on the street or going on the subway. I grew up with Alec. I've known him since I was a little girl. There is no way he would hurt me or even contemplate it."

"You don't know him like I do."

"I know he's no angel, but he does have a soul, and a heart. He wouldn't hurt me. Please, trust me on that."

"Like I trusted you when you handled Jasper?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "That was a low blow, even for you. Fair enough, I screwed up, and got Garrett killed, but I was the one that got the answers we needed out of Jasper. I was the one that got things done. So, don't you go forgetting that."

Edward sighed. He didn't look like he was willing to compromise. I knew the one thing that would break him.

"Fine," I shrugged. "If you aren't willing to hear me out, maybe your father will be more accommodating."

I started walking towards the door, and Edward grabbed my arm. "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you plan on doing this?"

"I don't know, somewhere away from the house. I thought we could follow him and approach him when the chance presented itself."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Okay." He looked surprised by my quick acceptance. "You can come, but Barbie stays at home."

"Why?"

"After their last encounter I don't think Alec would be very pleased to see him. We want to butter him up, not piss him off."

"Okay. We'll follow him tomorrow. Go and get some rest."

I happily agreed. I liked it when he worked with me, rather than against me.

I just hoped he planned on behaving himself tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x x

**Chapter 18**

We spent the good part of the day tailing Alec, turns out Edward was really good at it. Alec had no idea we were there, we were practically invisible. I stored that information for a later date. If I were ever up to no good, I would have to remember that Edward was shit hot at this tailing game, and that I would need to take extra precautions to cover my back.

Funnily, our chance presented itself right outside the chocolate shop where we had met last week.

I jumped out the car, and ran towards Alec before the moment slipped past us. I knew Edward would follow right behind me, and if we had 'talked' about it, then we would have missed our chance.

"Hey Alec!" I shouted.

He turned around and looked at me surprised. "Isabella?"

"We have to stop meeting like this," I joked. Alec eyed Edward behind me and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm. "Can we talk?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please," I begged him. "I need to talk." I placed my hand on Edward's chest. "I promise he'll be on his best behavior." Edward grunted. It wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for.

Alec looked like he was weighing up his options, but he hadn't pulled away from my grasp yet. "Please Al-bear, it's me, little Izzy," I pleaded.

Alec looked at me and sighed. "Okay, you have ten minutes."

I glanced round about us, wondering where to go. "There is a coffeehouse over there. Want to go and grab a seat?"

Alec nodded and I lead the way. When we got inside I sent Edward for coffee. He wasn't exactly happy about that, but I thought it might help Alex relaxed.

"So," I said, taking a seat at a booth. "How have you been?"

"I'm guessing you know about Rose?" He asked, sitting across from me.

Okay, I guess he's cutting the crap and getting straight to the point.

"Yeah … Is Em?" I asked, terrified of his answer.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I've heard rumors, but I don't know. None of us are allowed in the house anymore, only Aro's men and a few lapdogs."

"How did he manage to become the head?" I asked, curious. "The position shouldn't have gone to him."

"From what I can tell he had already paid people off as if he was expecting your father to die, that and he had Rose … The underbosses wife."

"She betrayed Emmett, didn't she?" Alec nodded. "Who was the body in the warehouse? Who did I bury?"

Alec shrugged. "I have no idea. Like I said, none of us are permitted in the house, but a certain few, if you want answers then you're gonna have to speak to them."

"What about Rose? How do I get my hands on her?"

Alec shook his head. "The Princess hardly leaves the palace. She only sneaks out when Aro's gone, and he barely leaves her side."

"Would you be willing to let me know when the bird is out of the cage?"

Alec nodded as Edward approached the table. Edward sat the coffees down and I went inside his suit jacket and pulled out one of his calling cards, handing it to Alec. "You can reach me here."

Alec stood up and clutched his polystyrene cup. "Thanks for the coffee, but I better go."

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"I need names."

"Jared, Demetri and Tony."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Be careful Izzy," he said, before he turned and left the shop.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sherry Rules!

**Chapter 19**

"Who are Jared, Demetri and Tony?" Edward asked, sipping his coffee and staring after Alec.

"People of interest," I said, standing up and smirking. "We're going to want to talk to one of them."

"Why?"

"Because they are Aro's lapdogs, the ones he bought over when he knew my father was going down. See!" I said, hitting his chest. "I told you something was off, that Aro shouldn't be the boss. You should learn to listen to me more often."

"Ditto."

I glared at him, unwilling to let him break my mood of accomplishment. "C'mon," I said, taking my coffee and hurrying from the coffee shop.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked, trailing after me.

"It's Friday," I smirked. "Fat Tony is a creature of habit. He'll be going to Sparks tonight. We can grab him on the way in."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Edward said, hurrying after me and grasping my arm. "You won't be grabbing anyone."

I shrugged. "You can do the grabbing. I will merely point him out."

"Okay," Edward sighed. "I'll call Barbie, and have him and Riley meet us there. You better be on your best behavior," he warned.

"Scouts honor," I smirked, holding my fingers up in salute.

I hurried to the car after that. I couldn't wait to get my hands on Tony.

The bastard kept us waiting outside of Sparks for three fucking hours. My pregnant bladder felt as if it was about to explode. When he finally did show up all I had to do was point him out, and my three goons went and got him, dragging his ass back to the car with a gun shoved in his side.

I turned around and smiled at him as he got in the backseat, wedged between Barbie and Riley. "Hey Tony."

"You," he uttered, completely shocked.

"Me," I smirked. "And you're going to rue the day you met me, you piece of shit."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sherry rocks!

Sorry for the slow updates, been living in the real world. It's been kinda nice. x

**Chapter 20**

When we arrived at the Roosevelt I rushed to relieve myself and then hurried down to the basement. I didn't want to miss a single second of what this prick was going to say. As I was going into the cellar Edward caught my arm. He must have been waiting for me somewhere, hidden in the shadows. "Where do you think you're going?"

I looked at him as if he was stupid. "In there."

He shook your head. "No, you're not. You're pregnant."

_Really?_

I sighed. "This whole pregnancy thing is going to get old, if you keep carrying on like this."

"I'm just trying to look after you and protect you both."

I reached up and touched his face. "I know, but I'm not fragile Edward. I won't break so easily. I can handle this. You just have to learn to trust me." Edward sighed. "I promise if it gets too much then I'll leave. Okay?"

He reluctantly nodded, and I turned and lead the way into the room. Riley and Barbie were just finishing up tying Fat Tony to a chair. He looked scared out of his mind. "You'll never get away with this," he roared. "Aro will find out. He'll come after you and then you'll be fucking sorry."

I grabbed his face. "You're the one that is going to be sorry you traitorous scum."

He laughed. "Me traitorous? You were the one that murdered your own father in cold blood and went running into the enemy's bed."

I slapped my hand hard against his jaw. "My father was a parasite. I did this world a favor, and I didn't murder him in cold blood. I killed him so that we could live. I suggest that you get your facts straight."

Edward put his hand on my shoulder, easing me away from Tony. He nodded his head towards the other side of the room, silently telling me to go and take a seat. I grudgingly went.

"This is how this is going to work," Edward said, pulling up a seat in front of Tony. "I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to give me answers. For every question you don't answer, my friend here," Edward said, motioning towards Barbie. "Is going to inflict pain upon you. Got it? Good," Edward said, slapping Tony across the face. "Let's begin. How did Aro get into power?"

"Fuck you," Tony hissed, spitting at Edward. The spit landed on the side of Edward's face. He furiously wiped it off and jumped out of his seat. Barbie didn't even get the chance to hit Tony because Edward jumped in first. He grabbed Tony by the collar and punched him several times in the face. I think he even broke his nose. He seemed to have a knack for breaking noses.

I could tell this was going to take a while and I was seriously craving chocolate again. I smiled at Riley, hoping he would oblige me.

"Hey Riley, do you think you go run out and get some chocolate?"

Edward turned to look at me as if I was crazy, and I shrugged. A girl couldn't help it when her cravings hit.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thx Sherry x

**Chapter 21**

Tony started to squeal right around the time that Riley returned with my chocolate, which meant I was no longer interested in eating as my stomach was doing somersaults, anticipating what we were just about to find out. I smiled apologetically at Riley, as I clutched the large brown paper bag to my chest, hoping that he would understand.

"Aro and Rosalie had planned on Emmett killing Royce, though they were hoping it was after the both of you more or less wiped each other out, so that the two of them could rule Chicago," Tony spluttered.

"But, why would Rosalie betray Emmett?" I asked, confused.

Edward nudged him so that he would answer me.

"From what I gather she was power hungry," he coughed. "She realized that Emmett was never going to amount to anything, and that was why she hooked up with Aro. The two of them cooked up this plan to make Emmett believe that Royce had raped her … I think she may have even enticed Royce so she had evidence to back up her claim."

I felt sick. My poor brother, he had been played … We all had.

That bitch, that fucking bitch. When I got my hands on her I was going to make sure she met a slow agonizing death.

"What happened after they were taken to the warehouse?" I barked. "What happened to Emmett? Is he alive?"

"Aro made a switch at the warehouse with some broad. It was supposed to fool your father into thinking the Castucci's had taken out his son and daughter-in-law, so that he would go to war. You weren't supposed to kill your father or find the girl's body," he muttered, before spitting blood on the floor.

I jumped off my chair and raced over to him, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him. Edward tried to pull me off him, but I refused to budge. "What. Happened. To. Emmett?" I growled.

Tony shrugged. "The last time I saw him was when he was being taken into the house, as far as I know he hasn't come out."

"So, he's alive?" I asked, shaking him harder. He shrugged again, and I slapped his face. "Answer me!" I roared.

"I don't know!" he shouted back.

"Barbie!" Edward yelled, as he struggled to pull me away from Tony.

Barbie was there within seconds, standing between Tony and me.

"Let's go for a walk Bella," Edward said, still trying to drag me away.

"I don't want to go for a fucking walk!" I screamed. "He has answers. He knows more than he's saying. I want some fucking answers."

Edward picked me up. "No, you need a time out … You need to calm down. Think of the baby, Bella."

And that was all I needed to hear. I stopped struggling, and allowed him to carry me from the room. He was right. I did need to calm down. I did need to think of the baby. It was just hard to think about anything else when I was so focused on finding Em.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Sherry rocks *fist pump*

**Chapter 22**

My heart felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest at any second, and I couldn't stop nervously pacing back and forth as I listened to Edward and his father argue over our next move. They couldn't agree and it was driving me mad. All I wanted to do was go in there with my guns blazing and murder every single last one of the traitorous bastards.

Surprisingly, Edward was the one who agreed with me. Carlisle was the one who thought that we should gather more intel before we made our move, and sadly Carlisle's opinion was the one that mattered since he was the head of the family.

All I could think about was Emmett, his bruised and bloody body lying on the floor, begging for someone to help him, while these two fuckers wasted time arguing.

I had enough.

I couldn't take anymore.

I had to do something.

I marched to the back of the hall, heading for the rear exit when Franco, one of Carlisle's bodyguards, blocked my exit.

"Move," I growled.

He slowly shook his head.

"Isabella," Carlisle called after me. "Just where is it that you think you are going?"

"To get your fucking intel," I snapped, turning around. Edward looked shocked that I had just spoken to his father like that. Carlisle didn't bat an eyelid.

"I ordered you to stay out of trouble."

I shrugged. "Then I promise I won't get into any," I said, saluting him.

Before anyone had the chance to argue with me any further I grabbed Franco by the balls, and twisted them, immobilizing him. I shoved him out the way and hurried out the back, towards the car. By the time I was pulling the driver door open Edward was at my side.

"You were out of line," he frowned. "You shouldn't have spoken to my father like that or put your hands on Franco."

"You seriously can't expect me to hang around here and do nothing when my brother could be out there, alive!" I yelled.

"No."

"He could be injured or worse. He could've have been suffering at their hands for god knows … Did you say no?" I asked confused.

Edward nodded and smiled.

"I …" I was speechless.

Edward pulled the car keys out my hand. "I'll drive. You need to relax."

"I … I don't understand," I muttered, still completely muddled.

"You were right. If that was Alice, I wouldn't let anyone hold me back, not even my father. The only reason I've been trying to hold you back is because I thought there was no hope, but now there is. Emmett could be alive and I want to help you find him, but not only that, I want to keep you safe, and I can only do that if I am by your side. So fuck my father, and fuck what he says. I'm willing to do this your way."

I stared at him in complete shock.

"Are you gonna just stand there and stare at me, or are you gonna move and get in the car?" he asked, half laughing. "I promised my father that I would come out here and get you, so if we going to go then we better move right now, before he realizes I lied."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry.

Sorry, I'm behind on my reviews. I will catch up this weekend.

**Chapter 23**

"So, do you have something in mind or were you just planning to barge in there and hope for the best?" Edward asked, as he pulled out onto the road.

"I wasn't planning on barging in anywhere," I sighed. "I'm not that stupid, though there is nothing I would love more than to head over there and put a bullet through every single one of their heads."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and playfully hit his arm, but I couldn't stop myself from grinning in response.

"So what did you have in mind?" He asked, becoming all serious.

"I thought if your father wanted intel, then it would be best to get it from the source."

"Aro?" Edward asked, shocked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I wasn't that crazy. "Rosalie."

"And how do you plan on getting your hands on her?"

"With a distraction … Something that will make Aro leave the house for a few hours and once he's out we flush her out somewhere we can nab her, away from the safety of the house."

"What kind of a distraction?" Edward asked, curious.

I grinned. I planned on hitting Aro where it hurt. "Have Barbie meet us down East Lake Shore Drive, and tell him to bring petrol, lots of petrol. We're going to start a little fire."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

**Chapter 24**

"You said little fire. This definitely isn't a little fire," Edward moaned as he poured the petrol all over the floor. "I think you have trouble differentiating between sizes."

"You're probably right," I sniggered. "After all, I thought you were well endowed … So, does this mean you are actually small made in that department?"

Barbie let out a laugh and Edward glared at him, which only made me laugh harder. "Go to the car and wait," Edward ordered, scowling at me playfully. "You shouldn't be near these fumes anyway. We should only be about another ten minutes until we're finished," he said, as he went into his pocket and pulled out my keys.

I went over to him to fetch the keys and kissed him on the cheek. "Make sure you light it up good."

"Surprisingly, this isn't the first time that I've set a fire," he said, winking at me.

I humped as I walked out of the warehouse. It was my first fire. If someone had told me six months ago that I would be setting my father's warehouse ablaze or that he would be dead, and I would be married to his enemy. Then, I would have laughed in their face and took them to the nearest nut house.

It was scary how much things had changed, but for the better. Edward was everything I could want in a husband, and his family were so welcoming and caring … I just wished that Em was here to share it with me. Hopefully, we were on the road to retrieving him now, and when we got him back he wouldn't be broken beyond repair.

I had been so lost in thoughts that I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings. It was a rookie move. One that Edward would kick my ass for. A large man grabbed me from behind, pinning me against his chest as he pointed his gun at my forehead. "Don't move bitch or it'll be the last thing that you'll do."

I didn't recognize his voice. I didn't recognize anything about him until he turned me around and pushed me back towards the warehouse. As we were passing a streak of moonlight, I dared to turn around to look at him and caught a pair of cold, gray steel eyes, which earned me a whack on the head. "Face the front."

It was Felix, one of Aro's men.

"Well, well, well … What do we have here?" he asked in a mocking tone as we walked into the warehouse, catching both Edward and Barbie's attention.

I offered an apologetic smile to Edward as he gazed at me with concern.

"Drop the barrels or I'll set us all on fire."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Sherry rocks.

**Chapter 25**

"I bet Aro will reward me greatly for this little find," Felix smirked as he his free hand slid its way down my breasts, and towards my crotch. "He's always wanted to hit your tight little ass, and who could blame him. You are so perfectly proportioned," he moaned as he cupped my sex.

I shuddered in disgust as I felt his hand rake over my body, cursing myself for being so fucking careless.

Edward looked like a caged wild animal, ready to break free and kill his captor, or rather mine. His body was hunched over, ready to spring into action the minute he got a chance. Felix seemed obvious to this. He was too caught up in his exploration of my body.

I knew I had to find a way to distract Felix or at least catch him off guard so that Edward would get his chance.

"You know, if it's a reward you're looking for then I've got plenty I could give you," I said, trying my best to sound sincere.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you put the gun down and we'll find out," I smirked.

Felix laughed, leaning into my ear. "Nice try, Princess."

Now was my chance.

I whacked the back of my head off his face as hard as I could. It fucking hurt, but I didn't have time to think about that. I then stomped his foot and elbowed his stomach. It was just enough to get me free from his grasp. I ran away from him as fast as I could while Edward and Barbie ran towards him.

The three of them got in a tussle, rolling on the ground, with punches flying here and there as they tried to disarm him. Felix seemed to be managing to hold his own against them, but then again, he was a hulk of a guy.

The next thing I knew the gun was flying through the air. I held my breath as it went crashing towards the petrol soaked floor, praying that we weren't all about to die. Luckily, it landed on its side and didn't fire.

I hurried over to grab the weapon as Felix fought his way towards it. The last thing we need was for him to get his hands on it again. I wouldn't put it past the fucker to try and take us all out.

I picked up the gun and disarmed it, putting the magazine in my pocket.

I turned back around to face the three of them just in time to see Barbie hit Felix over the back of the head with a 4x4 plank. The fucker was out cold. He fell on top of Edward, pinning him to the floor.

I rushed over to Edward to get him free. Barbie helped me push Felix off him.

"I'm sorry," I cried as I helped him to his feet.

"It's okay," he reassured me as he held my face in his hands, gazing down at me with concern. "You are okay, aren't you?" I nodded. "Good. Then, let's get the fuck out of here."

He pulled a lighter from his pocket and I grabbed it from his hand. "You're covered in petrol. Let me do."

He reluctantly agreed.

We walked to the warehouse doors. I paused at the doorway while I waited for them to get a safe distance away. I then sparked the lighter and tossed it inside. I watched as the floor went ablaze.

"Bella, let's go!" Edward yelled.

"Coming!" I shouted as I hurried towards him. I stopped running when I heard screams of agony coming from inside. I didn't know if it was the security that we had taken out when we arrived or Felix. I preferred to think it was Felix. I smiled in satisfaction. Justice had been severed.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

**Chapter 26**

We drove to my old house, hoping that Aro would take the bait and leave to find out what happened to his warehouse full of goods, and he did. About ten minutes after we got there Aro came storming out of his house, with several men following after him. He looked absolutely fucking furious. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What now?" Edward asked, turning to me in the backseat.

Part of me wanted to go into the house. Part of me really wanted to see if Emmett was in there, but I knew that would be a stupid move. We had no idea how many men were in there, and Edward and Barbie were still wearing petrol soaked clothes.

I pulled out my cell and dialed the house number, hoping that they hadn't changed it. They hadn't. Some guy answered and I asked for Rosalie. He asked who was calling and I told him it was her sister. She came to the phone several minutes later, with her high and mighty attitude.

"Who the fuck is this? I don't have a sister." She snapped.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Bella?" She gasped.

"That's right bitch. I know you are alive."

"I … ah … I," she mumbled.

"Save it," I snarled. "I know what you've done."

She never responded.

"The warehouse was a setup. Aro is dead. He paid for his crimes against my family … against my brother." She whimpered. "I know Emmett is still alive, and I'm coming to get him. You have five minutes to get out the house before we attack. I'm prepared to overlook everything you have done, but only this one time … Five minutes," I repeated and hung up the phone.

My heart was racing. She hadn't denied that Emmett was alive. I looked over at the house wondering if I could get him out. Edward put his hand on my leg. "Don't even think about it," he warned.

Before I had the chance to respond, we saw Rosalie racing down the steps and towards a car. She had one guy with her, but that wouldn't be enough to stop us. She looked like she was panicking by the way she kept glancing up and down the street, probably looking for my hidden army. I had to laugh at that.

I still couldn't believe that it had actually worked. That she had been stupid enough to fall for an old trick like that, but I guess she just wasn't willing to take the risk that I was telling the truth.

Edward started the car and we slowly followed her, waiting for our chance.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x x

**Chapter 27**

We tailed Rosalie for several miles, but when it became apparent that she was headed for the warehouse, we knew we had to intersect her before she reached Aro. We could only hope that he wasn't on the way to get her. After all, she could have called him. If he was, then we were totally screwed. We weren't equipped for a gunfight, we would definitely be outnumbered, but none of us were willing to back down and walk away. We couldn't, it was the closest we had ever been to getting answers. The closest we had ever been to getting Emmett.

"I'm gonna block her off. Barbie will take out her tires and then we'll nab her. I want you to stay put and let us handle this," Edward said, glaring at me through the rearview mirror. "No arguments," he warned. "The last thing I want is you getting shot, and I can't fucking concentrate if I'm stressing over you. Promise me that you'll stay in the car."

"Fine," I muttered. I wasn't happy about being left out the action.

"Baby, don't be like that. You'll be able to get your hands on her once we're back at the Roosevelt. Just let me do things my way … For once." I sighed. "You have to think about our jelly bean."

He was right. I knew he was right. I just didn't like being out of the action, and wait a minute, did he just call our baby jelly bean? I smiled, it was kinda cute. I liked it. I repeated the name over in my head several times as I palmed my stomach. Yeah, our little jelly bean.

"Okay, I'll stay in the car," I assured him. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

A few minutes later Edward cut off Rosalie's car. Then, Barbie took the tires out. Rosalie and her guard scrambled from the car once it came to stop, trying to make a run for it, but I wasn't worried. I knew Edward wouldn't let her get away.

Like two cool cats, Edward and Barbie slowly slunk from the car. Edward simply lifted his gun and took aim, shooting the guard in the back of the head. I guess chasing wasn't his style. When the guard fell to the ground, Rosalie let out a horrific scream, realizing that she was beaten. She sunk down to her knees, putting her hands above her head, begging Edward not to shoot her.

Little did she know that Edward wasn't the one she needed to worry about, it was me. I was no longer the quiet, obedient little mouse that she once knew. Okay, so I was never really quiet, but I had definitely grown balls since the last time I had seen her.

Barbie grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, dragging her sorry ass to the car. I smiled at her as she was shoved in beside me. "Hey Sister, miss me?" I asked, in the cutest voice I could muster.

By the way that she looked at me, I think she just realized that she had met her match.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

**Chapter 28**

When we arrived at the Roosevelt, I put my gun to Rosalie's back and marched her sorry ass into the building. Her feeble pleas to let her go only made me more determined to ensure she suffered extensively. I walked her straight up to Carlisle and tossed her at his feet. "You wanted intel, well here you go."

"What's this!?" He barked, standing up and tossing his napkin on the table. It seems I had just disturbed him eating. He looked behind me, presumably at Edward, for answers. "You said you were going to bring her back, not run about terrorizing the city. That warehouse fire is all over the news and don't you dare have the audacity to tell me that it wasn't you."

"It was a distraction." I didn't look around, but I could hear the shrug in Edward's voice. He was on my side now.

"Well, now it's a fucking media circus," Carlisle snarled. "I taught you better than that."

"Do you want question the whore or not?" I asked, grabbing Rosalie by the hair and yanking her up so she was standing. She had crawled over to Carlisle's feet and had been and crying all over him. She was fucking pathetic, but then again this could all be an act. Seems she was good at fucking acting.

"Yes," Carlisle hissed. "I'll interrogate to her. Franco, take her downstairs."

Franco came over and took Rosalie from me, before escorting her down to the basement. Carlisle followed after him and Edward, and I started to follow him, but Carlisle turned around to stop us. "The both of you can wait up here until I'm finished."

I glared at him. He wasn't being serious, was he? I turned to Edward looking for answers, but he shrugged.

"Think of it as punishment for disobeying me Isabella," Carlisle stated. "I won't tolerate disobedience. I am the head of this family and my word is final. I now have a whole mess to clear up because you two thought you would run around Chicago playing Bonnie and Clyde. Though, I am glad that the two of you have become closer. However, I won't let it be at the cost of this family."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Edward put his hand on my shoulder, signalling for me to remain silent.

When Carlisle left, I turned to face Edward furious. "You just stood there and said nothing," I snarled.

"There was nothing I could have said that would have changed his mind. He his annoyed and he's bent out of shape. Give him time to calm down."

"You could have tried," I muttered. I couldn't believe I wasn't going to hear a word of what Rosalie was going to say to Carlisle, and if he thought for one minute that he was going to keep me away from her when he had finished, then he had another thing coming.

"Don't worry," Edward said, tilting my head towards him. "You'll get your turn. I promise."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** A huge thanks to Sherry x

**Chapter 29**

"Well?" I asked Carlisle when he finally came upstairs. He had been down there for two grueling hours and neither Edward nor Franco would let me downstairs. It was now some ridiculous time in the middle of the night and although I was tired I was too wired to sleep.

"You were right. Alec told you the truth. Aro and Rosalie conspired together and planned to take both of our families down. Though I don't believe she was the mastermind behind it all, simply a bored housewife, under the influence of Aro."

"So, does that mean you'll help me save Emmett?" I asked. "He's still alive isn't he? At the house?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, he's still alive and at the house. After we've all had a rest and had a chance to plan things out, then we'll help you get your brother back."

I didn't like the idea of wasting any more time, but I knew we were all tired and if we went in there now, then we were more than likely to fuck up or get fucked up.

"C'mon," Edward said, holding his hand out towards me. "Let's go home."

"You go. I want to go and see Rosalie."

"She'll still be there in the morning."

"True, but I won't be able to sleep while she's still breathing."

I turned and left both of them standing there, hurrying downstairs to the cellar. The guard let me in without complaint, and I found Rosalie sitting in the middle of the room, tied to a chair. She was slightly bruised and bloody. It didn't look as if it had taken much to make her talk. Though, I was sad that any torture had happened without me being present.

"Hey Sis," I said, taking the seat that was situated in front of her. "How's things? You're looking slightly worse for wear. I think you have a little bit of blood," I said, motioning to my own lip. "Just there."

"Go fuck yourself," Rosalie spat.

"Now, is that any way to talk family?" I frowned.

"You aren't my family."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you married my brother - speaking of my brother - you traitorous bitch," I snarled, as I stood up and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. "Did you honestly think you would get away with it? Did you honestly think I wouldn't hunt you down and kill you?"

"You were supposed to be dead," Rosalie moaned.

"Yeah, well, news flash. I'm not, and now I'm your worst nightmare."

I stood there, glaring at her, trying to think of the best way to break her. Then it came to me. "You know, Jasper was once sitting on that chair you are on now. I gave him a little makeover before he died. I was just thinking maybe you would enjoy the same makeover."

I walked over to the door and quietly ordered the guard to fetch me a mirror and a knife. A few minutes later he returned with both. I positioned the mirror against the chair in front of Rosalie so that she could see herself and witness everything that was about to happen. Then, I stood behind her, slowly trailing the knife across her flesh, teasing her.

By now, she was screaming at the top of lungs and fighting against her restraints as tears streamed down her face. She was terrified out of her mind and I loved every second of it. When I placed the knife on her eye and she realized just what I planned to do, she started begging and the pleading with me not to do it, but I wasn't interested. I was sure this was tame compared to whatever she or her lover had done to my brother.

I sunk the blade into her eye and popped out her eyeball. Was it wrong that I enjoyed doing this? I watch it bounce and then roll on the floor. Rosalie was screaming like a mad woman at this point, but I was doing my best to block her out. It had been my plan to kill her, but I now wanted her to suffer, and that wasn't going to happen if I didn't get out of this room soon. She was getting on my nerves.

I picked up the eyeball and stuck the knife through the red veins, or whatever you called them, and pinned it to the wooden frame of the mirror. Now she could stare at her deformed face and her lost eye.

I headed out the room and went upstairs. Edward was sitting at one of the tables, waiting for me. "You done?" he asked, his eyes gazing at me with concern.

"Yeah, but she's not dead," I stated as I walked past him and headed for the back door.

"She's not?" he asked, surprised, following after me.

"Nah, I thought I would let her stew for a while before I put her out of her misery."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Thx Sherry x

**Chapter 30**

"Should I be worried that you seem to have a fetish for popping out eyes?" Edward asked, as he walked into our room, gazing at me carefully.

I had just showered and was in the middling of getting dressed. "Who told you?" I asked, curious as I pulled a t-shirt on. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone told him.

"I got a text from Riley. He's just arrived at the Roosevelt. One of the men told him. Apparently one of the guards went to check on Rosalie during the night and was shocked by what they found. They're now calling you The Optometrist."

I laughed. I now had my very own mafia nickname, Bella, the optometrist. I liked it.

"They said you had impaled the eye onto a mirror."

"Had?" I quizzed. "Has someone removed it?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good, I want the bitch to have nothing to do, but stare at that shit and her face."

"You're a sicko, you know that, right?" Edward asked, sounding rather proud.

"It takes one to know one," I smiled, pulling on my jeans and then fixing my sneakers.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

When we arrived at the Roosevelt planning was well underway. Every man and associate of the Castucci family seemed to be here. Edward led the way over to the table where his father was currently standing, dishing out orders. Carlisle stopped speaking when he saw the two of us approach. "Ah, it's my son and the Optometrist," he said, laughing.

I smiled in response. He was clearly in a better mood than he had been last night. He pulled me into his arms and placed a kiss on my head.

"I'm guessing you've heard my new nickname?"

"Word travels fast."

"How is Rosalie?" I questioned.

"The same as when you left her. I told my men not to touch her, that she was yours to deal with, and … I'm sorry about last night. I was a little harsh. I was just worried about the two of you and that grandchild of mine. I shouldn't have excluded you from the interrogation."

"It's okay," I smiled. "I should have listened to you, and we probably shouldn't have blown up the warehouse … I just wanted to get my hands on Rosalie. I knew the sooner you got intel, the sooner we could get around to rescuing Em. So ... what are the plans?"

"Well, the media and the feds are all over our asses, with Emmett's alleged death and your marriage to Edward, fingers are being pointed towards us, with the suspected rivalry."

"But there was no trace left back to us."

"It doesn't matter, the feds are keeping tabs on both our families. Inside reports state, they are frightened war could break out between us."

"Which is precisely what's going to happen, right?"

"Not necessarily."

"What?"

"Tonight we plan to 'quietly' break into Aro's house and rescue your brother while killing has many men as we can, but we won't go to war, not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see my family sent behind bars. We have to be clever, Isabella. I know you're thirsty for blood, but we can't go to war, not while all eyes are on us. Be patient, Aro's time will come," he said, patting my shoulder and then turning away, effectively dismissing me.

I didn't like.

Yes, I was grateful that we were finally bringing Emmett home, but justice should be served to Aro, and soon.

"Hmm, I know that look," Edward sighed. "Promise me that you won't do anything rash, Bella. Aro will get what's coming to him. I swear to you, just wait for the right moment. Please?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to make promises I couldn't keep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Edward or one of his mutts had kept me in their sights the entire day. I wasn't sure what he had expected me to do. It wasn't like I was about to grab a gun and drive over to my old house on a rampage. I wasn't that stupid. Yes, I wanted Aro dead, but my main goal was getting my brother back. I wasn't going to do anything that jeopardized tonight's plans. Surely he knew that?

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, touching my arm and making me jump.

"I'm fine," I barked, as I sat the gun case in the truck. I hadn't meant to snap. I guess I was just on edge. We all were and I was sick of him hanging over me, worrying about me and stressing me out.

"Hey," Edward said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to face him. "He's going to be alright."

"You don't know that," I hissed, and it was the truth. No one knew what state Em was in, other than that bitch downstairs and Aro.

I had overheard Edward and his father talking earlier. Carlisle had told him things that Rosalie had confessed to him, sick and twisted things that she had done to my brother. It was stuff that I didn't want to hear, but it couldn't be unheard. I now had images of my brother chained and gagged to a bed while those two sadistic bastards abused him together in revolting sex games.

And after having those images implanted in my head, I had no idea what we were going to find there tonight. Perhaps my brother truly was dead, in one way or another.

It broke my heart to think of him like that. He had always been so big and strong. He was always the one protecting me, especially when we were kids. Now, I was going to have to be those things for him.

"Hey, where did you go?" Edward asked, waving his hands in front of my face.

"Nowhere," I said, as I shook my head, shaking off those disturbing thoughts. I slammed the trunk door shut and turned to face him. "Let's get this over with."

Without waiting for a response, I turned and headed for the passenger door. We both climbed in the car at the same time, and not another word was uttered between us as Edward started the car and headed towards our destination. Though he did reach out and hold my hand. I appreciated that. I drew strength from his touch.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

**Chapter 32**

I felt sick and shaky by the time we reach the house. One of Edward's mutts - probably Riley as I think he was Edward's whizz kid - had taken out all the street lights in the surrounding area, as well as all the nearby house's electric, just before we arrived, giving us a small window to get in and out.

Barbie was the one who had taken out the Feds in the street, putting them to sleep for a few hours. He was also the one who had been keeping an eye on the house all day. We knew that Aro was in there with about twenty men. Now that the lights were out he would obviously know we were coming in, but we hoped – well, Edward hoped – that he would retreat to the safe room, allowing us to make a quick and easy rescue. I on the other hand was hoping that I might bump into him on my way to Emmett, which was probably why Edward wasn't leaving my side.

With our night vision on and our silencers in hand, Edward and I were the last to enter the house. Everything was relatively quiet by the time we got in, other than the odd tussle.

As we made our way through the house in search for my brother, someone shouted the words I had longed to hear. _We've found Aro_. Before Edward even had the chance to grab me, I took off, running in the direction of the voice.

"Bella wait," Edward hissed, running after me, but I had the advantage. I had grown up in this house, I knew every inch of the place. I could get around the house with my eyes closed.

A minute later I was standing in front of Aro. One of Edward's mutts had him on the floor with a gun pointed at his head. At first, I thought Aro was crying, I then realized he was laughing or maybe cackling was a more appropriate description.

"You took my Rosie," he muttered bitterly, staring right through me. "Now, I'm going to end you."

He opened up his suit jacket as Edward reached my side. We both looked down in horror as we saw significant amounts of C4 taped to his chest.

"Run!" Edward roared, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the nearest exit.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I didn't understand why we were running. I didn't get it why we didn't just shoot him, and stop any explosion from happening, but then I suppose I didn't know anything about bombs. It had never been something I had been interested in learning. Perhaps there was a reason for us running, something I had missed.

"Edward," I gasped, pulling against him a little. "What about Emmett?" I asked as I suddenly realized that he was still trapped in here, locked away in one of the rooms, with no one to help him.

"It's too late, there isn't any time," Edward replied, giving my arm a sharp tug, and forcing me forward.

Every step I took felt heavier and heavier, like lead weighing down my legs. I knew that leaving was the right thing to do. The best thing for my baby, for my family, but there was still part of me that couldn't abandon my brother. There was still a part of me that clung on to the idea that there was enough time for us all to make it out of here safely.

I was proven wrong minutes later. Edward had just thrown the front door open and we had barely made into the front garden when I heard the terrifying exploding sound we had been waiting for ripple out behind us.

Edward scarcely had enough time to push me in front of him, wrapping his arms protectively around me as we were both propelled towards the ground.

The last thing I remembered was worrying about Edward before my head whacked the concrete slabs and then everything went black.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Sherry rules.

**Chapter 34**

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

I heard someone calling my name, but it seemed so far away. My eyelids were too heavy to open and my arms too weak to move. So, I just lay there, listening, trying to figure out what was going on.

"She seems okay, apart from her head wound, but even that doesn't look too deep." Another voice spoke.

"Yeah, I just got her out of there just in time. I can't believe that, that idiot strapped himself with C4 … I still don't buy that he was that distraught on losing Rosalie that he was willing to take his own life so that he could take us out. It's not like he even attempted to get her back, there had to be something else going on."

"Maybe he just knew he was beaten."

"Maybe."

"Speaking of getting out of there, we better move. That explosion was big enough to be seen from several streets around. If we don't move now, then feds and cops are going to be all over our asses."

There was a loud sigh. "I'll take Bella to the car. You go and check the damage inside. Get our injured out of there and make sure the dead can't be traced back to us … And find Emmett, if he's alive get him the hell out of there, but do it fast. I'll meet you back at the Roosevelt."

There was a pause, and then I felt myself being lifted, rocking back and forth with the movement of whoever was carrying me.

"Shhh, Baby you're okay. Everything is going to be okay," he said, and then in a lower voice I heard him mutter. "I knew I shouldn't have let you come with us, if anything happens to the baby, I don't think I will be able to forgive myself."

I woke up in what seemed like an eternity later, I was lying on one of the couches in the Roosevelt, with a cover draped over me. My side of the bar was in darkness, but I could see the light on the other side of the room, where several men were sitting around a table.

I slowly sat up, clutching my head as it throbbed. I wrapped the cover around me and headed over to the group of men. I recognized a few of their faces, but not all of them. They all looked grim. I thought it was strange that neither Edward nor Carlisle was with them.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"He's in the other bar," one of them answered.

What was he doing through there?

I mumbled thanks, pulling the cover tighter around my shoulders, I headed to the other bar.

The door was ajar, but I couldn't see anything through the gap, though I could hear hushed voices coming from the other side, but I had no idea what they were saying. I pushed the door open and took a step inside, freezing on the spot as my eyes fixed on the one person I had been dying to see for so long.

Emmett.

My brother was alive.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Thx Sherry xx

**Chapter 35**

Emmett was lying on a couch, talking quietly to Edward and Carlisle, who were sitting on chairs close to him. He looked so different … He had lost a lot of weight, especially in his face, and his hair was the longest I had ever seen it. He even had a beard. If it weren't for his eyes, I probably wouldn't have even recognized him.

I could see cuts and bruises all over his face and arms, and lacerations on his wrists where I presume he had been cuffed. I wondered what the rest of the damage was like, just how badly he was hurt.

That was when I realized that the conversation had stilled. They had all turned to face me and were now watching me. Tears stung my eyes as Emmett beckoned me towards him. I dropped the cover from my shoulders and went running into his arms. I gripped him so fiercely I was frightened that he was going to disappear and turn out to be a figment of my imagination.

Emmett winced a little and Edward put his hand on my shoulder, gently pulling me back. "Ease up a bit. He's sore."

"Sorry," I mumbled apologetically as I pulled back and looked down at Em.

"It's okay," Emmett replied, smiling up at me, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again," I whispered, cupping his face.

"They told me you were dead," he mumbled, looking equally stunned to see me.

"That bitch," I hissed. "I'll tear out her-"

"Hey," Em said, cupping my cheek and turning me to face him. "Easy now. I hear I'm going to be an uncle. You have a baby to think about now … Calm the self-destruction."

I turned around and glared at Edward. It appeared that he had been telling tales. "I wasn't trying to self-destruct," I said, turning back to face Emmet. "I was just attempting to find you. If I hadn't, then you would still be there."

"And, I appreciate that … you have no idea how much I appreciate that, but I'm here now. You need to start looking after yourself, and the baby."

I sighed, and then playfully asked. "Did you just come back to lecture me?"

"Sounds to me like someone needs to get through to you."

I laughed and then yawned halfway through. I was so tired, but I didn't want to leave Emmett's side. I was afraid that he wouldn't be there when I returned. I also wanted to find out what happened after I blacked out.

"Go and get some rest," Em ordered.

I shook my head.

He sighed and then scooted over a little, creating some space beside him. "Then come and lie here."

I happily crawled in beside him, trying my best not to hurt him. I cuddled into his side and closed my eyes. "I'm so grateful to have you home," I mumbled, feeling myself falling into unconsciousness.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 36**

When I woke up, Emmett was gone. There was no sign of Edward or Carlisle either. I felt my chest tightening as I stumbled off the couch, looking around the room. Had something happened? Was he okay? Or had he even been here in the first place?

Before I managed to work myself into a frenzy, I sleepily stumbled towards the door and headed for the main room. Thankfully, Edward was one of the first people I saw. He must have seen the expression on my face because he rushed over to me and grabbed my arms, helping support my weight.

"He's okay," he assured me.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around the room.

There were still several men cluttered about the room, but I couldn't see Emmett in any of the crowds. There were however, several kitchen staff setting tables and decorating walls. What was going on?

"He's with the doctor," Edward answered, not taking his eyes off me. "You're next."

I glowered at him. "I'm okay, I don't need a doctor."

"I would prefer if you got your head looked at and the baby checked over," he said in a tone that wasn't to be argued with.

"Fine," I sighed. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Thank you."

"What's with all the decorations?" I asked, looking around the room again.

"It's Sunday," Edward answered as if I was meant to know what that meant. "Family dinner to celebrate the baby," he prompted, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"We're still doing that?" I frowned.

"Feel free to tell my mother no," Edward said, gesturing towards her in the far corner. She was standing with some kitchen staff dishing out orders. She didn't look like she would listen to me, so I didn't see the point in trying.

"I'll pass," I muttered. I glanced around the room again, searching for my brother. It made me feel uneasy, not being able to see him. I was scared something was going to happen to him or that he needed me and I wasn't there. "I think I'll go and check on Em."

Edward grabbed my arm before I had the chance to move. "Just leave him. He's with the doctor and I'm sure he would be grateful for some privacy."

"Is he hurt badly?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"I don't think it's as bad as we thought or either that he is putting a brave face on."

That really wasn't an answer.

"How did you find him?"

"After the bomb went off a team of men searched the house for him. He was in the basement."

"How bad was it? Do ya know when they found him?"

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Do we really need to do this?"

"I have a right to know."

"You also have a right to stay stress-free for the sake of the baby."

I started to argue with him, but then I saw Emmett walk into the room. He was limping a little and looked like he was in a lot of pain. I ran over to him and ducked under his arm, wrapping it around my shoulder. "Let me help you," I insisted.

"It's okay, B, I got this," he said, lifting his arm from me and walking away.

I sighed, looking after him. I wanted to help him. I wanted to be there for him.

Edward came over to me and pulled me into his arms. "Don't be upset. He just needs some time. C'mon on. Let's go and get you checked out."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Sherry rocks.

**Chapter 37**

Edward led me down the main corridor and into an office, where the doctor was waiting. He was an older man, in his late fifties, with dark silver hair and a mustache to match. I was grateful that he appeared a lot friendlier than the last family doctor I had met.

"Mrs. Castucci," he said, greeting me with a warm smile. "I'm Dr. Lombardo. Your husband said you had a fall?"

I glanced over at Edward, who had now closed the door and was leaning against the wall. He seemed to be good at telling tales lately. "Yes, but I feel perfectly fine," I said, turning back to face the doctor.

"Hmm, why don't you have a seat, and I'll have a look at your head," Dr. Lombardo said, motioning to the chair in front of him. I couldn't help, but wonder as I sat down if this was the chair Em had been sitting in just five minutes ago. I was dying to know what he had told the doctor and how badly he was hurt. I was wondering how willing Dr. Lombardo would be to share such information … If only my husband wasn't here.

I glanced over at Edward, he was watching the two of us intently, worry etched all over his face. I didn't seem like there was any chance of him leaving the room, not until he at least knew the both of us were okay.

The doctor proceeded to poke and prod about the wound on my forehead for several minutes before speaking again. "Well, you will be glad to know that it doesn't need stitches. Whoever cleaned it did an excellent job. Though, I think we will cover it up for a few days to save any dirt getting into the wound. I wouldn't want it to get infected." I merely nodded and he began to dress it. "Have you had any other symptoms? Memory loss, confusion or disorientation?" I shook my head. "No, headaches?"

"Nothing more than a dull throbbing."

"Ok. Good," He said, before turning to Edward. "Keep an eye on her for a few days, but she should be okay."

I rolled my eyes. That was the last thing I needed, a doctor telling Edward to keep an eye on me like he needed another excuse.

"Okay, Bella. If you want to lie down on the couch, we will have a look at this baby."

The baby was fine, but then I knew it would be. I wasn't bleeding. I wasn't in pain. I didn't have an unsettling feeling, but I was still relieved to hear someone else confirm it.

After the examination was finished, I asked the doctor if I could speak to him alone. Edward reluctantly left the room, his eyes knowingly stared at me. He knew what I had planned.

Now was my chance to ask about Emmett.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x x

Planning on writing some more Relentless today. I have started the next chapter. ;)

I will catch up on reviews asap. Thank you for each and every single one of them. xx

**Chapter 38**

"So," Dr. Lombardo said, taking a seat on the desk. "How may I help you?"

I smiled at him, fluttering my eyelashes a little. It couldn't hurt to try. "It was actually about my brother, Emmett … You saw him just before me?"

The doctor frowned. "Mrs. Castucci, I'm afraid I can't answer any questions about your brother or give you any information. There is such a thing as patient confidentiality."

"Oh, C'mon," I scoffed. "You're a fucking doctor to the mob. Let's not pretend otherwise."

Dr. Lombardo frowned. I could tell he didn't appreciate my bold assessment of his character. I sighed. "I'm his next of kin. I have a right to know."

"I am sure your brother will tell you when he's good and ready." I glowered at him. The old bastard wasn't going to tell me anything. "If that is all Mrs. Castucci, I do have other patients to attend to."

"Fine." I stormed out the room and slammed the door behind me. The fucker was lucky I didn't have a knife.

"No luck then?" Edward asked, making me jump. I turned around to see him leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face.

I glared at him. "You knew he wouldn't talk."

"True."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked, annoyed.

"Would you have listened to me if I told you he wouldn't divulge any information about Emmett?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

Probably not.

I sighed. "I just want to know what happened to my brother. I'm not asking for missile launch codes or anything … I have a right to know."

"It's not pretty."

"I. Don't. Care," I said, exasperated.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know, but only if you come home and rest."

"What about Em?"

"I'm sure he'll be okay for a few hours," Edward said, holding out his hand. I reluctantly took it. I didn't like the thought of leaving Em behind, but I believed I would be better equipped to help him heal if I knew all the details about his ordeal.

Edward led the way down the corridor to the back door. He stopped briefly in the kitchen to let his mother know that we were going home, that I needed to rest and we would be back in a few hours for dinner.

I just hoped that Edward was going to be forthcoming with answers once we got home and that this wasn't some sort of trick to get me to rest. If it was, he was never going to hear the end of it.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

**Chapter 39**

"So," I said, turning to Edward the second our front door closed. I had waited for him to spill the beans the entire way home, but he had done his best to completely avoid the conversation. He was being difficult, but I wasn't about to drop the subject.

"So," Edward said, dumping the car keys in the dish that was near the door. His eyes locked on mine as he loosened his tie and tossed it on the table, along with his suit jacket. He then proceeded to take his shoes off. Though, when his hands reached for his belt, I had had enough of the strip show.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Getting comfortable."

"Well, can't you get fucking comfortable and talk at the same time?"

He shook his head. Then, he unbuckled his belt and slowly strolled over to me. His hand reached out to touch my face, but I ducked away. I wasn't going to let him distract me.

"Please," he begged. "I just want to touch my wife."

"No," I moaned, shoving my hands against his chest, but he wouldn't let me push him away.

"I almost lost you. I have to hold you." He pushed against me, forcing my arms back, until our bodies were touching. He leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes staring intently at me. "I love you, Bella. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," I said, gazing back at him. "I'm right here." He was doing exactly what I didn't want him to do, distracting me, but I couldn't ignore his damn green eyes.

"I am. You're pushing me away. You're taking unnecessary risks, putting yourself in danger. Bella, you're on a downward spiral and if you remain unchecked, then you are going to end up dead. I don't want that. Emmett's safe now. He's alive. It's time you took a backseat and start thinking of the baby."

"How dare you accuse me of not thinking of the baby," I hissed, trying to shove him away, but he wouldn't budge. So, I started hitting his chest instead. "I do think of the baby!" I yelled.

Edward grabbed my wrists and glared at me. "Were you thinking of the baby when you ran towards Aro and the bomb he had strapped to his fucking chest?"

I didn't answer him. So, he loosened his hold and caught my chin, forcing me to face him. "Look, I get it. You were worried about Emmett. You believed he was alive and no one would listen, but it's over now. You don't need to keep fighting the world. We're on your side."

I slapped his face. I don't even know why. Frustration perhaps or pent up anger? Who knows, but like the sadistic fucker that he was, Edward enjoyed it. He shoved me against the wall, his body pinning me in place as his mouth attacked mine. "I know what you need," he muttered, in between kisses. "You need to blow off some steam."


	40. Chapter 40

A huge thanks for Sherry. She rocks x x

**Chapter 40**

Edward's kisses on my neck were working me into a frenzy. He could be right. Blowing off steam could be exactly what I needed. Though I wished, we could fuck like we used to. I didn't think he would be into that idea now that I was pregnant. I guess there was one way to find out.

I slapped my hand across his face again. He stilled, pulling back to look at me. He smirked knowingly when he saw the lust in my eyes. "Someone wants it rough."

"Please," I moaned.

He shook his head. "We can't … the baby."

 _Stupid fucking baby._ I had uttered the words in my head without thinking. I hadn't realized until that moment that I resented this baby. Sure, the news was a shock. The baby was unplanned, but now that I thought about it, it was true. I did resent this baby. So, much of my life had changed or was being forced to change since I had found out I was carrying.

I hadn't asked to be pregnant.

I wasn't ready to be a mother.

I pushed Edward back, shoving him away from me. He looked at me confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I hissed. "I just need some space."

I hurried up the stairs, thankful that he didn't follow me. I needed to be alone. I went into our bathroom and locked the door, sitting down on the toilet with my head in my hands.

Edward was right, I hadn't been thinking about the baby, and the reason I hadn't been thinking about the baby was because I resented it. My life was changing in ways that I didn't want. I wasn't ready to care for another, but at the same time I didn't wish to be a bad mother. I didn't want to ruin our child's life. I wanted to be someone like Esme, someone who our child would look up to and treasured.

This was my father's fault. I had grown up without a mother. I didn't know what it was like to be loved and treasured and taken care of. To be put first above all others. I had never had any of that. I was never anything other than a pawn he could use in his games.

Tears raced down my cheeks as I clutched my stomach, thinking about the life I held inside of it. I so desperately wanted to be a good mother.

"Bella?" Edward called from the other side of the door, then he tried the handle. "I can hear you crying. Open up."

I shook my head.

"Bella, open the door now," he demanded, after a minute of silence.

"Leave me alone," I cried.

I jumped when he kicked the door. After several more kicks the door was broken and Edward was inside the room. He kneeled down beside me, looking up at me, his face filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"You're right," I said, shaking my head. "I'm a terrible mother. I haven't been thinking of the baby. I don't deserve to be a mother."

Edward tried to pull me into his arms, but I shoved me away. I didn't want his comfort. I didn't deserve it, but he didn't let me stop him. He stood up and lifted me into his arms, and carried me over to the bed. "You're exhausted. You've been under a lot of stress lately, you just need to rest, and you aren't going to be a bad mother. You just need time to adjust to the idea. That's all."

He pulled back the covers and lay me down on the bed, climbing in behind me and drawing me into his arms. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

 


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Sherry made this chapter pretty.

**Chapter 41**

"Bella?" Edward called to me, followed by a light rocking motion.

"Hmm?"

"It's time to wake up. You need to get ready."

I groaned. I felt exhausted and the last thing I wanted to do was get out of bed. "Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"I've already given you longer than I should have."

"Can't we show up late?"

"To our own dinner?"

I groaned, opening one eye to look at him. He was already washed and dressed. He was wearing a navy pinstripe suit, with a matching tie. It was one of my favorites. He looked good enough to eat. I grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to me. "I'm not hungry, at least not for food."

Edward placed a kiss on the side of my neck. "Well, your other hunger is going to need to wait. C'mon, move your ass before my mother sends someone here to get us."

I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, stroking my back.

I knew he was referring to my breakdown earlier, but really I didn't want to think about that right now. Not if I was to somehow make it through this dinner. "I'm fine," I said, turning to face him, forcing a smile.

"I wish I could believe you," Edward muttered.

I reached over and touched his hand. "I was just feeling a little hormonal, a little overwhelmed. I'll be okay. We'll be okay."

Edward nodded and then pulled me to my feet. "C'mon, get moving."

I showered and dried my hair in record time. Quickly applying makeup and picking out a dress. Though the one I choose didn't fit. I guess my body was already starting to change. I tried on several more dresses before I found one that fit. I had to opt for something a little less form fitting.

I waited until we were in the car before I broached the subject of Emmett. "You said if I rested then you would fill me in on what happened to Emmett. You've still to hold up your side of the deal."

Edward sighed. "Can't we do this after dinner?"

I shook my head. "I would rather do it now." Before you find another way to distract me or avoid telling me.

Edward sighed. I could tell he really didn't want to tell me, but he also knew I wasn't willing to let the subject drop. "The men said Emmett was a mess when they found him. He was chained to a bed, lying naked amongst his own decay."

I bit my lip, horrified that my brother had to live like that. "What else?" I snapped, knowing that there was more.

"Emmett told me the rest in confidence," Edward said hesitantly. I glared at him, urging him to just spit out whatever it was he was withholding. I had a right to know. "Rosalie is pregnant, with Emmett's baby."

What? She … She never looked pregnant. I … I, oh my god, I took out her eye. I don't even know if she's alive. I haven't been down to check on her in over a day.

I could have killed Emmet's baby.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Thx Sherry x

**Chapter 42**

Edward pulled the car over to the side of the road and reached for my hand. "Now you understand why I didn't tell you."

"It doesn't make sense," I muttered, trying to put all the pieces together.

"They told Emmett that Aro was sterile. That was why they kept him around so that Rosalie could have a child. I guess we'll never know if that part is correct since Aro got away."

"Got away?" I asked, confused.

Edward cursed under his breath. I guess he hadn't meant to let that part slip.

"You mean he got away?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

I shook my head. I felt sick, all this drama, all this stress. I couldn't handle it anymore. I unbuckled myself and pushed the car door open, desperate for fresh air.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, jumping out of the car after me.

I leaned against a lamp post, gasping for air. "Maybe the child's not his. Maybe they were playing mind games. He said that they had told him I was dead."

"It's a possibility."

"Is she even still alive?" I gasped.

"Yes, but barely. I sent someone to check on her after I had learned she was pregnant from Emmett."

"Why wouldn't she tell us that she was pregnant!?" I shouted.

"Lower your voice," Edward demanded, glancing around us to see if anyone was watching. "Would you have believed her if she had?" he asked, turning back to face me.

I shook my head. I doubted that I would have. "Someone needs to tell Em … I … I can't do it. I can't be the one."

Edward grabbed my arms, supporting my weight. "I'll tell him, just please get in the car."

"I can't. I don't want to go there. I can't face him. I want to go home."

Edward was right. Everyone was right. I couldn't do this any longer. I had to take a backseat. All this anxiety was going to cause me to lose the baby, and I didn't want to lose _our_ baby. I wanted the chance to make amends. I wanted to make up for my mistakes, to try and be a good mother.

Esme was a good mother. She was loved and respected by her child. Perhaps with her guidance I could be a good mother too.

I certainly didn't want to ruin my child's life like my father had mine.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Edward helped me into the car before racing around to the drivers side and turning us around. "I'm going to call the OB and have him come and check you over."

I shook my head. "Edward, I'm fine. I just need to lie down."

"I'm not taking any chances."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Sherry rocks, and I suck at replying to reviews. :/

**Chapter 43**

When the doctor came to visit me, he gave me the all clear, but ordered that I rest. He said I looked exhausted and was putting too much stress on the baby. I'll be honest, I was scared. So, I had every intention of following his orders.

When Edward called his mother to inform her that I had taken ill and that we wouldn't make dinner, she headed straight over here, bringing both Carlisle and Emmett. I could hear them all now, standing out in the hallway, talking, probably about me.

Emmett had yet to come into the room. He was the only one who hadn't. I didn't know what that meant. Had Edward ordered him not to come in or was Emmett mad at me? Had he found out what I had done to Rose and possibly his baby?

There was a small knock on the door. Before I had the chance to answer, the door opened and Emmett walked inside.

I suddenly felt apprehensive. I clutched the covers as I studied his face, trying to work out what he was going to say, but he wasn't giving anything away.

He came over to me and sat down on the bed, eyeing my face. "You look like shit," he said, followed by a small chuckle. I guess it was his way of trying to ease the tension.

"Gee, thanks, bro," I answered, attempting to make my voice sound as playful as I could.

"Bella, I-"

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry," I pleaded with him to understand. I was terrified that he was going to say he never wanted to see me again, after everything I had gone through to bring him back. I needed him to understand that everything I had done, I had done for him.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did what needed to be done, and I appreciate that more than I can say."

"But your baby?"

"Is dead."

I gasped.

"I dunno … maybe I'm a monster for killing it, for killing her, but I could never have loved it. I could have never been fully sure that it was mine."

"Are you sure that she was even pregnant?"

Emmett nodded. "I saw her take the test."

It could have been another one of her sick and twisted tricks, I thought, but I didn't think there was a way I could have convinced him of that.

"How did you find out we had her?"

"After your breakdown," he said, glancing at me wearily. "Edward called Barbie and had him fill me in. Edward gave me the choice of what was to happen to her. I … I couldn't honestly bare for her to live another second. She was my wife and she betrayed me," his voice started to quiver.

"I'm sorry for everything you had to endure," I said, squeezing his hand as tight as I could. "I wish I had found you sooner."

Emmett shook his head. "You found me, that's all that matters."

"If you want to talk about-"

"No," he snapped. "I'm not ready for that. I don't know if I ever will be."

"That's okay," I assured him. I would be here whenever he needed me.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Sherry rocks.

**Chapter 44**

So, it turns out Aro did get away. I managed to squeeze some information from Edward after several days of bed rest. He said that we would never know what really happened since Aro got away and the man that was holding him captive was dead, but he was spotted fleeing the back of the house just before the explosion, with another man. They did get hit with the blast like Edward and I did, but they still managed to get away before Edward's men had the chance to capture them.

Edward said he could only speculate that the vest Aro was wearing was a decoy, and not the real bomb, especially since the blast was a lot smaller than they had been expecting and the fact that he was obviously still very much alive.

I didn't like the idea of Aro still being out there, and neither did Emmett, I guess. He was now consumed with finding him.

Edward and I had insisted that he move in with us until he got himself back on his feet. He had turned our dining room into his place of operation. It had bulletin boards all over the walls, with various pictures and snippets of information. He had become obsessed. I guess it was easier for him to focus on finding Aro than thinking about everything that had happened to him. I couldn't really blame him. I too had been obsessed for a time.

"Any new leads?" I asked as I walked into the room, placing a plate of food on the table. "I brought you lunch."

Emmett was standing at one of the boards, looking over the details, muttering to himself. It was like he didn't even know I was there. Edward said I needed to give him time. That he would come around when he was ready. I knew he was probably right, but I still didn't like it.

"I'll just leave the plate here then," I said, staring at him, hoping for a response, but I didn't get one. "Please eat," I sighed.

I walked out the room and headed back to the kitchen, where Edward was waiting for me. He opened his arms and I walked straight into them, needing his strength and his warmth.

"Any luck?" he asked as he stroked my hair.

"No," I whimpered. "None. He's just so distant."

"He needs-"

"Time," I sighed. "I know."

"Once we find Aro and he is taken out of the equation, things will get better."

I nodded. "Are you any closer to finding him?"

Edward shook his head. "No, not yet, but we will. I promise."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Thx Sherry x

**Chapter 45**

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and still Aro hadn't been found. It was as if he had completely disappeared off the face of the earth. I was even beginning to doubt that he was actually still alive.

I knew Emmett would never be able to move on with his life until he knew for sure that the bastard was dead. It pained me to see him the way he was, he was like a shell of the man he used to be. I had tried everything in my power to distract him from the horrible memories that haunted him and bring him back to me, but nothing I did worked.

Don't get me wrong, he wasn't completely withdrawn. He held conversations and joined us for meals, but it was clear for anyone to see that he wasn't really with us.

It wasn't until we were in the middle of our ultrasound that we got the phone call we had been waiting for. The technician had barely uttered the words, you're having a boy when, Edward's phone rang. He immediately apologized for the intrusion and excused himself to answer the call. I stared at him the entire time. I could tell by the expression on his face that it wasn't good. When he returned he merely mumbled the words 'they've found him'. I didn't need to ask who he was referring to.

It seemed that one of the happiest days of our lives was going to be overshadowed by a sadist.

When we arrived back at the Roosevelt, Emmett was in bad shape, he was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Edward guided me to his father and then left to speak to my brother.

"How long has he been like that?" I asked Carlisle, wearily, my eyes never leaving Emmett.

"Ever since the news came through," he answered, putting his hand on my back and guiding me to a seat. "How did things go at the hospital?" he asked as I sat down.

I glanced up at his face. I couldn't tell if he was trying to distract me or if he really was itching to know. I knew Edward should probably be the one to tell him, after all, it was his father, and Edward was ecstatic about the news. Not to say that I wasn't, but I would have been happy with either a boy or a girl. Edward had really wanted a boy.

A loud bang on the other side of the room startled me. I looked up to see an overturned table and an angry Emmett, glaring at my husband.

"Perhaps it would be best if you go home, Bella," Carlisle said, gesturing for one of his men to come forth. "Tony will take you home."

I looked over at my brother and my husband. They both looked ready to throw punches. There was nothing I wanted more than to jump in the middle of them and put a stop to it. I couldn't bear to see either of them hurt the other, but then a tiny flutter caught my attention in my stomach. I looked down at my small baby bump and rubbed it soothingly.

I knew Carlisle was right. I had to stay out of it. I had to stay away from the stress, for my son's sake.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

**Chapter 46**

"Please, don't let them kill each other," I said to Carlisle as I kissed him on the cheek. "I know how headstrong they can both be."

"I won't," Carlisle said, rubbing my arm in reassurance. "Go home. Rest. I'll send Esme over to check in on you. I am sure she is dying to know your news."

I smiled, looking down at my bump. I was sure Esme was pacing the floor right about now, waiting for a call from either Edward or myself. She had been great these past few months. She actually had helped ground me and assure me that I could be a good mother. We had grown really close. It felt good to finally have someone to turn to for advice and reassurance. I could call her day or night. She was always there for me. No matter what. The way a family should be.

I took one last glance at Edward and Emmett and walked over to Tony, telling myself that everything was going to be alright. How could I be so naive?

We barely got a few miles away from the Roosevelt when Tony started acting jumpy. I asked him what was wrong, as I looked around us. Two black SUV's were closing in on us, one was straight behind us and the other pulling up to our right. When a third pulled up to our left, I knew we were fucked.

They started forcing the car off the road. Tony began to panic, fumbling with his phone and muttering that this was meant to be a simple ride home.

I couldn't wait for him, to assure my own safety though. I opened my handbag and took out my pocket knife, shoving it in the back pocket of my trousers. I knew I was going to be taken, but hopefully they wouldn't find the knife. I then grabbed my phone and called Edward. He answered after several rings.

"Bella!?" he asked, confused. "Where are you?"

"On the way home … Carlisle thought it was best that I left and I agreed," I said before one of the SUV's rammed us, jolting me forward and knocking the phone from my hand.

"Bella?" Edward screamed. "Where are you? What's going on? What's that noise?"

I fumbled for the phone, just managing to grab it before we were bashed again. I fell forward onto the floor, hitting my head off the seat. "Fuck," I hissed.

"Bella!?" Edward roared.

I brought the phone to my mouth. "North Wells Street, three SUV's. Hurry," I shouted, but I knew he wouldn't get to me on time.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Sherry rocks.

Sorry for the delay I didn't get the chance to get any prewritten before my busy weekend.

**Chapter 47**

I must have passed out because I don't remember anything after yelling our location to Edward. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a dark room, probably a basement, tied to a wooden chair. Some may call it poetic justice.

Thankfully, I was in the room alone, it gave me some time to calm myself and get my bearings. There was only one way in and out the room, a door to my right. Though I had no idea what awaited me on the other side of that door. It wasn't a real option. There could be an army of men on the other side and I was only armed with a small pocket knife, which I could still feel pressed against my ass cheek.

The wall to my left did have windows, but they were too small, especially for jelly bean to fit through.

My only other hope is that there is another way out this room, hidden by some of the boxes or crates, but I knew that was highly unlikely and even if there was, it would probably guarded.

I would either have to wait for Edward to come to my rescue or find a way out that door, by means that would guarantee mine and jelly beans safety, like taking a hostage. Though if the prisoner fought back, if I got in a struggle and my baby got hurt, I couldn't live with that.

I didn't want to risk our baby. I prayed that Edward would find me first, before I was forced to take action.

Sometime later, the door opened, a man who I didn't recognize walked in. "Ah, you're awake," he grinned. "My boss has been dying to speak with you."

While he turned to retrieve his boss, I was left wondering who was going to walk through the doors. Was it an enemy of the Castucci's or mine? It couldn't be Aro, from what I had been led to believe he had been spotted outside the country.

I guess whatever Intel Carlisle had received had been wrong or doctored. It was possible that we even had rats inside our family. Whatever it was, it didn't matter now because I was stuck in a room with Aro Vellero and he looked as pissed as hell.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Isabella."

I bet you have, I thought, wondering what he planned to do to me.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Thx Sherry x x

**Chapter 48**

"You killed my baby," he muttered. "Rosie and I were going to be parents. We were happy, we loved each other, but you had to get in the way, and ruin that. You took her away from me. You took my baby!" he roared the last part. He was starting to look rather unhinged and I was seriously beginning to worry for me and jelly bean, but I knew I couldn't show it. I couldn't let him know that I was afraid.

I wasn't going to be able to wait for Edward. I was going to have to find my own way out this damn mess, in hopes that Edward would get here in time to save me. God, please let me still be in Chicago. If I weren't, then I knew I was still in this alone.

"Rosalie is still alive," I lied, as I covertly began to struggle with my restraints, reaching for my knife. "I couldn't bring myself to kill her. We had been sisters for so long and when I found out she was having a baby, I thought it was a chance to make amends. I thought it was an opportunity for our kids to grow up together and be a family. You've always been like a family to me, just like Rose, surely we can get over the past and get along?"

Aro frantically shook his head, banging his hand on the side of his forehead. "You're lying," he hissed.

"I'm not," I said, trying my best to sound sincere, my fingerstips barely touching the end of the knife. "I can take you to her or we can call her. I'll prove to you that she's still alive."

Aro stormed over to me, grabbing the top of my hair and pulling it hard. "You must think I am so fucking stupid, that I would fall for the oldest trick in the book."

I shook my head. "I don't. I know you're not stupid. You're one of the smartest men I know. I would never try to trick you."

Got it.

I waited for him to release his hold on me before I began to pull the knife free from my pocket. I opened it and began to slowly work on cutting the ropes that confined me, thankful they weren't that thick.

Meanwhile, Aro was pacing the room, muttering to himself. I thought he was trying to figure out if he should trust me or not.

When I finally got the last rope free, I clutched the knife in my hand, waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself.

All of this ended today. No more looking over our shoulders, wondering where Aro was. He was gonna die and he was gonna die by my hand, for everything he had done to my brother.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Aro stalked towards me and I readied my hand. "I don't believe a word you say. If Rosie were still alive, she would have called me."

I shook my head. "She can't, she is our prisoner, at least until we know we can trust her. Give me your phone and I'll let you speak to her. Maybe you can help convince her, make her see that we can all be one big happy family again. That it doesn't need to be this way, we don't need to be enemies."

Aro stared at me. He wasn't sure if he should believe me. I needed to get him to buy the story. I had to get him just a few feet closer.

"We took Rosalie for an ultrasound the other day, she found out she's having a boy. You're going to have a son. Congratulations."

"A son?" Aro muttered in disbelief.

I nodded. "Bring your phone over. I'll tell you what number to call. I'll speak to Riley and order him to let you talk to Rosalie. She can tell you all about it. She said that you had wanted a boy. I bet she's excited to tell you."

I was surprised that he did bring over his phone, that he did believe my story, though part of me was weary that he was just setting me up. I gave him Edward's number. I hoped to get the chance to speak to Edward before I was forced to make my move on Aro. It might even be the last time I talked to him if all of this went south.

"Hello?" Edward answered after a few rings. Thankfully Aro hadn't put the call on speaker.

"Riley, it's Bella."

"Oh my god, Bella. Are you okay?" Edward asked, frantically.

"I'm okay, Riley. I'm a little busy though, no time for chit-chat."

"Is Aro there with you?"

I glanced up at Aro, he was getting anxious. I wouldn't have much longer on the phone. "Yeah."

"We're five minutes out, hang in there baby, we're –"

Aro pulled the phone away and put it to his ear. "Put Rosalie on the phone!" he yelled.

It was time to make my move.

I jumped up, forcing his arm against his chest, as I used my other hand to plunge the knife into his neck, over and over again, not stopping until he fell to the floor.

My legs grew weak and my hands began to shake. I slid down onto the chair, staring at my blood soaked hands, barely registering the sound of Edward screaming my name.

It was over.

He was dead.

 


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** Did I mention Sherry rocks?

**Chapter 50**

A few minutes later the walls around me erupted with gunfire, jolting me from my state of shock. I searched Aro for a weapon, finding a gun. I took it and hid behind a crate, praying that Edward would be the one to walk through the door, and he was.

I ran to him as soon I saw him, leaping into his arms and clinging onto him as if my life depended on it. "I love you," I whimpered.

"I love you too baby," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me as tight as he could. "Everything is going to be okay. No one is ever going to take either of you away from me again," he said, reassuring me as he stroked my back.

When I finally felt calm enough to let him go, I saw Emmett lingering behind him, patiently waiting to see me. I hurried over to Emmett, pulling him into my arms and holding him tight. "It's over," I whispered. "He's dead. I killed him. I killed him for you."

"Thank you," Emmett said, placing a small kiss, on the top of my head. "I won't forget what you did for me." I took it as a sign of hope. That someday I was going to get my brother back.

I let go of Emmett and returned to my husband, not wanting to be away from his side. "How did you find us?" I curiously asked, tucking myself under his arm.

"We got lucky. We hacked the traffic cameras and traced the SUV's back to an acquaintance of Aro's. I sent men to his home and held his family at gunpoint until he was ready to talk."

I nodded. Was it wrong that I didn't care who got hurt? I didn't care if Edward had killed that man's entire family to get to us. Our family was all that mattered and I would happily murder everyone in Chicago to keep them safe.

"Do you know how he found me?" I asked.

"Tony, it would appear he wasn't moving up the ranks fast enough. Aro made him a better offer, but first he had to deliver you."

"So the whole thing was a setup?"

Edward nodded. "My father feels terrible-"

I shook my head. "It wasn't his fault. He didn't know. Jelly bean and I are safe, that's all that matters."

Edward frowned. "It could have easily gone the other way."

I tugged his hair to gain his attention. "But it didn't, we're both okay. Just promise me you'll never leave my side again."

"I wasn't planning to. I don't plan to let you out of my sight ever again."

"That's fine by me," I said, leaning up to kiss his lips. "We'll be together then, forever."

"Forever," he repeated.

**The End.**

**A/N:** Don't hate me. *hides* I have one epi written and another to one to write. It has to end at some point, right? I felt this was as good as point as any. Let's face it, these two are never going to have a boring life. Something is always going to be happening, there is always going to be danger around the corner.

Anyway, I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to my girl Sherry. I love her lots, like jelly tots.

A huuuuuggge thank you to all of you. You have been amazingly supportive. I hope you enjoyed the ride and thank you for taking it with me.

AND a big shout out to my girls in the group. You are the best girlfriends a girl could ask for. I love you all :*

Now that I am back down to one drabble I can breathe again and get caught up on your wonderful reviews. Whoop whoop!


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Again, a massive thank you to Sherry & all of you x x

**Epilogue**

I was in the middle of lunch when my waters decided to break. I heard a pop followed by an enormous gush of water. I got a big enough fright that I dropped the bowl in my hands. Edward came rushing into the room when he heard the ceramic shatter against the tiled floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes examining me with worry.

"I-ah, I think my waters just broke," I mumbled, trying to stop myself from becoming hysterical. Was I really ready to give birth?

"Don't move!" Edward yelled. "Just stay right there. I'll go and call the doctor," he said, leaving the room.

Don't move? Seriously? Did he expect me to stand here, with my clothes drenched, waiting on him? No way.

"Call your mother!" I shouted after him.

Esme had offered to come into the birthing room with us and I had happily accepted. It would be good to have someone with experience with me, someone who could elevate my worries and offer support. If I was honest, I didn't think Edward would be much help to me at all. In fact, I would be surprised if he didn't end up in a bed next to me. He had been a nervous wreck these past few weeks, waiting for jelly bean to show, and him being anxious made me anxious.

By the time I had showered and changed, Edward had all my bags waiting at the front door and was restlessly pacing up and down the hall. "How do you feel?" he asked, rushing to my side as soon as he saw me.

"I'm all right," I said, hoping to reassure him, but it didn't.

"I called my mum, she said she's gonna meet us there, and I called the doctor, he said he's already there with one of his other patients. Apparently the bitch went into labor. Though, I warned him that he better fucking make you a priority or I will blow his mother fucking-"

"Edward," I said, putting my hand on his arm. "Breathe, everything is going to be okay."

And everything was okay, by the time I arrived at the hospital my contractions had started. Derek, our OB, said I was too far gone to have pain meds. So, we went au natural, and it wasn't as bad I thought it was going to be. Yeah, it was painful, but I had worse.

Thirty-three minutes, and several pushes later, our son was born. Dominick Carlisle Castucci, weighing in at 8lbs 11oz and measuring 22 inches. He was going to be tall like his father, in fact, he was just like a miniature version of his father. When I saw the two of them together, I couldn't help, but cry. Our lives were perfect now and nothing would ever take that away from us.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N:** This is it. ***big hugs everyone*** And thank you for taking this journey with me.

Ps. Sherry rocks.

**Epilogue Part 2**

"Edward! Emmett!" I roared when I walked into the living room, seeing all the mess on the floor. The two of them were glued to the TV screen, with the Xbox controllers in hand as the kids ran about the living room, throwing chips and popcorn everywhere. Someone had even spilled cola on my cream carpet.

"What?" Edward asked, completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

"Don't you what me," I snapped, readjusting Franko on my hip. "This whole place is a mess!" I roared, angrily waving my arms at him. "If you two expect Maria and me to cook, then the least you two could do is watch the children."

Maria came through from the kitchen at the sound of her name. She peered over my shoulder and then started shouting a string of curse words at Emmett. God, I loved her. She had been married to my brother for two years now, and they had dated for two years before that. They now had a daughter together, little Isabella, though we all called her Izzy. Emmett had named her after me. She was a gorgeous little thing, with doe-like eyes and long brown hair. She was just over twenty months and was currently on the couch beside her father, sound asleep and completely oblivious to all that was going on around her.

Izzy had just been the thing Emmett had needed to push him over the edge and bring him back to us. Although Maria had done wonders for him, I didn't see the big change in him until his daughter came along. He loved that little girl with everything he had. They were inseparable.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, setting his controller down and coming over to me. He placed a kiss on my cheek before lifting Franko from my arms. "Why don't you go back to the kitchen and we'll clean up here."

I sighed, not entirely trusting that he wouldn't pick the controller back up the second I was out the room.

"We'll tidy up," Emmett promised, getting up from the couch.

Izzy must have sensed he had moved because as soon as he got up, she opened her eyes and looked around her in search of him.

Emmett picked her up and cradled her against his chest. "Little Izzy will supervise."

"Well, just in case you change your mind," Maria said, marching over to the coffee table and picking up the two controllers. "I'll take these."

I laughed as I watched her walk back to the kitchen.

Edward sighed. "Okay, Dom, Stephen and Cristina, time to stop playing and tidy up."

They all groaned.

"Now," Edward commanded.

Yeah, we had four kids now. Dominick was our oldest at seven, then it was the twins, Stephen and Cristina. They were five. They had been another surprise pregnancy, six months after I had given birth to Dominick. I guess we were too fertile for our own good. I had gone on the pill after that, only coming off it when he decided to try for another, little Franko. He was seven months old now, and he was definitely our last. Our lives were crazy enough, though I had to admit, I enjoyed the crazy. I wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

**Like the REAL END.**

**No more to see here.**

**Goodbye :'(**


End file.
